Lo no esperado
by MusaSpinelli
Summary: Ella iba a sacrificar su vida por Naruto en la guerra, pero no lo logró gracias a que antes de que las enormes estacas la hirieran, llegó una persona que salvó la vida de Hinata-sama y Naruto antes de que yo pudiera llegar. Le debemos tanto a Hyūga Kō. Esta es mi historia, todo lo que me pasa después de la guerra, ya que yo soy de los que sobreviví. Hyūga Neji.
1. Prologo

Ella iba a sacrificar su vida por Naruto en la guerra, pero no lo logró gracias a que antes de que las enormes estacas la hirieran, llegó una persona que salvó la vida de Hinata-sama y Naruto antes de que yo pudiera llegar…

Le debemos tanto a Hyūga Kō, él ayudó tanto a Hinata-sama, que le estoy agradecido, gracias a él los 12 de Konoha seguimos vivos, probablemente si él no hubiera llegado Hinata-sama ya no estaría en este mundo o quizás yo.

Han pasado ya tres meses desde que finalizó la guerra y vieron a Naruto como héroe, sufrimos grandes pérdidas y todos los sobrevivientes han estado ayudando a reconstruir la aldea; Hinata-sama se la pasa ayudando más de lo necesario, atiende un poco a los heridos con su básico ninjutsu médico y ayuda a la restauración de la aldea, en comparación con ella yo no hago nada.

̶ Hinata-sama, debería ir a dormir.̶ le digo al ver como esta despierta a altas horas de la noche tejiendo una hermosa bufanda roja.

̶ En un momento más iré, Neji-nissan.̶ me dice con una sonrisa.

̶ Hinata-sama, disculpe mi intromisión pero, ¿para quién es la bufanda?

̶ Oh, es un regalo para Naruto-kun. ̶ dice sonrojada, no es ningún secreto lo que Hinata-sama siente por Naruto, todos lo saben a excepción del despistado héroe.̶ Por salvar la aldea y ayudarme de niña.

̶ ¿No cree que ya es tiempo de decirle lo que siente?

̶ Ne-neji-ni-nissan .̶ tartamudea, desde la guerra ha superado paulatinamente su nerviosismo y solo tartamudea cuando las cosas tienen que ver con Naruto, lo que la hace más obvia.

̶ Es la verdad, así ya saldría de tanto drama Hinata-sama. ̶ le doy un beso en la frente- descanse, Hinata…

̶ Llámame solo Hinata, Neji-nissan. – sonríe. ̶ Descansa. ̶ se levanta y me da un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a su habitación

Más le vale a Naruto darse cuenta de lo que tiene, antes de que lo pierda.


	2. Un día normal para Neji

**Gracias por los reviews ya estoy entendiendo como se maneja esto :D**

 **Bueno, algo que no dije es que Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo la idea plasmada es mía (siempre me ando quejando de por qué no murió Ko si a nadie le importa).**

 **Capítulo 1: Un día "normal" para Neji**

Me levanto, como es costumbre en la mansión Hyūga cuando no estoy de misión, me baño e ingiero un desayuno ligero y observo como Hinata-sama prepara el té.

̶ Buenos días, Neji-nissan ̶ me saluda mi prima con una pequeña sonrisa ̶ ¿Gustas té?

̶ Buenos días Hinata-sama, muchas gracias.

̶ Te he dicho que no me digas Hinata-sama.

̶ Lo siento, la costumbre ̶ le respondo. No me adapto a llamarla sin honoríficos, es algo que me han inculcado desde poco después de conocerla.

̶ Ten ̶ me sonríe mientras me tiende el vaso lleno de ese líquido hecho de hiervas ̶. ¿Vas a entrenar hoy?

̶ Como todos los días, terminando el té me reuniré con Tenten y Lee.

-¿Te gusta Tenten? ̶ me pregunta entrando Hanabi a la habitación con una sonrisa burlona.

̶ No, es mi compañera de equipo –le respondo de forma seria a su pregunta sin sentido, me termino el té y me dispongo a salir ̶ .Hasta luego ̶ me despido mientras Hanabi inicia a reírse y estoy seguro que Hinata-sama sonríe.

Me dirijo con paso constante hacia el campo de entrenamiento y veo que Lee ha llegado antes que yo y ya ha comenzado a calentar.

̶ Hola Neji, has llegado un poco más tarde ̶ me señala mientras deja de hacer lagartijas y se pone a hacer abdominales ̶. ¿Acaso tu llama de la juventud se ha apagado?

̶ Se me hizo un poco tarde, ¿no ha llegado Tenten?

̶ No ha llegado tu novia, creo que llegará algo tarde tomando en cuenta la fecha.

̶ No es mi novia ̶ le contradigo, mi paciencia se va a acabar ̶ ¿Qué tiene de especial hoy?

̶ Bueno pues nada para ti, no puedo creer que el genio del clan Hyūga, se le haya olvidado que día es hoy…

̶ Lee, deja el drama y ya dime, hoy no estoy de humor.

̶ Hoy es 9 de Marzo ̶ me responde como si fuera la respuesta al mayor acertijo de todo Konoha.

̶ ¿Y?

̶ Enserio estas perdido hoy Neji, es el cumpleaños de Tenten, se lo paso los últimos 10 días recordándonoslo.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Tenten, es cierto, siempre se la pasa más alegre cuando se acerca su cumpleaños, y lo pasé por alto tratando este día como uno normal… Ella no me lo perdonará. Siento como unos kunais se dirigen hacia nosotros.

̶ ¡Lee muévete!- grito mientras activo mi Byakugan para intentar localizar el chakra del enemigo ̶ .Hakkeshou Kaiten- activo la máxima defensa, la rotación, una persona con una capa parecida al antiguo Akatsuki, nos inicia a atacar a Lee y a mí.

̶ Konoha Senpū ̶ Lee ataca con su patada, pero el oponente logra esquivarlo y saca unas Tonfas con las que inicia a atacar tanto a Lee como a mí.

̶ Hakke Rokujūyon Shō ̶ inicio a atacarle 2 palamas, 8 palmas, 24 palmas, 48 palmas, 64 palmas; pero debajo de la capa lo único que se nota distinguir que sale es papel pareciera que no le hago daño, ¿será Konan?

Konan, antiguo miembro de Akatsuki, creo que se retiró después de la pelea de Naruto contra Pein pero no he sabido más de ella.

No se queda quieto por mucho tiempo e inicia a atacarme con un kunai hasta que logra clavármelo profundamente en el pecho, está absorbiendo mi chakra a través del hilo que está atado al arma dándole mi chakra a esa persona.

̶ Harichakra ̶ corto el hilo de chakra que me quita la fuerza ̶ Juken ̶ lo ataco pero evade todos mis ataques, se aleja una distancia considerable y lanza una cantidad exagerada de kunais y shurikens, las esquivo con facilidad pero Lee que ha estado armando una trampa le logran dar dos: uno en su brazo izquierdo y otro en su costado; nadie hace eso y se queda tan tranquilo ̶ ¡¿Quién eres?!

̶ Soy yo ̶ dice la persona misteriosa quitándose la capa y mostrando el rostro de Hyūga Hizashi, mi padre.

̶ Hyūga Hizashi está muerto, no me puede engañar ese Henge no Jutsu ̶ quizás sea Naruto intentando jugar una broma con sus clones, pero ¿lastimar a propósito a Lee?

̶ El gran genio me ha descubierto, ¿no es así Neji? ̶ me pregunta mientras deshace el jutsu de transformación, revelando a Tenten, pensé que era Naruto inclusive Konan pero no se me paso la idea de que fuera mi propia compañera de equipo ̶ ¿Sorprendido?

̶ Para nada ̶ más que sorprendido, ha mejorado demasiado y no me había dado cuenta, pero aun así no es necesario que lo diga, ella ya me sabe leer, y aún queda un poco de ese viejo orgullo y a veces arrogancia en mí.

̶ Admítelo, me esforcé mucho para esto fue bastante entrenamiento con Sakura y Shikamaru.

̶ Hm ̶ creo que debería admitirlo, es su cumpleaños a fin de cuentas ̶ ¿también Hanabi-sama?

̶ Bueno, ella también ̶ dice mientras ayuda a Lee con un poco de ¿Jutsu médico?

̶ Hasta sabías que ibas a lastimarnos y aprendiste jutsu médico ̶ con razón Hanabi estuvo tan fastidiosa en la mañana le debió de haber dado un poco de información de mis puntos débiles incluso los métodos de distracción más efectivos contra mí.

̶ Felicidades Tenten-chan ̶ le sonríe Lee extendiéndole un paquete a nuestra compañera de equipo.

̶ Gracias Lee, no te hubieras molestado ̶ le da un abrazo como agradecimiento y lo abre ̶ .Esta hermoso ̶ dice Tenten sacando un vestido de noche, color negro. Quizás pueda darle unos zapatos que vayan con el dichoso vestido, de tacón, con algo de suerte me ayudará Hinata-sama con lo que está en moda, ella es más discreta y tranquila que las demás kunoichis.

̶ ¿Entrenamos? ̶ pregunta Lee aun tendido en el suelo.

̶ No, creo que fue suficiente con la sorpresa que nos dio Tenten ̶ me dirijo hacia Tenten ̶. Feliz cumpleaños.

̶ Gracias Neji.

̶ ¿Qué les parece si festejamos con un desayuno? ̶ pregunto, tal vez así piense de que todo lo tenía calculado y que no se me olvido su cumpleaños.

̶ A mí me parece buena idea ̶ dice Tenten y Lee solo asiente ̶. Vamos

Fuimos donde están las barbacoas, nos encontramos a Chōji, Ino y Shikamaru.

̶ Hola ̶ nos saluda Ino animadamente, creo que está harta de convivir sola con el Nara y el Akimichi por hoy ̶ ¿por qué no nos sentamos juntos?

̶ Ino ellos probablemente tienen otros planes, ¿no es así Neji, Tenten? ̶ nos pregunta el flojo Shikamaru con una sonrisa pícara, ¿dónde quedo Lee?

̶ N-no es eso ̶ tartamudea Tenten toda roja ̶, venimos aquí con Lee pero no sabemos a dónde se fue.

̶ ¿Se sientan con nosotros entonces? ̶ pregunta de nuevo Ino ̶, yo invito.

̶ Está bien Ino.

̶ Que bonita blusa Tenten, ¿es nueva?

̶ Sí Ino, la quise estrenar hoy en mi cumpleaños ̶ no había notado la diferencia en el atuendo de Tenten, su blusa es roja, parece más estocada, sin mangas y con bordes dorados.

̶ Felicidades Tenten ̶ Ino se lanza a mi amiga en un abrazo ̶, ¿no van a decir nada?

̶ Feliz cumpleaños Tenten, espero que te la pases bien el día de hoy ̶ amable como siempre Chōji, después de tragarse un bocado de filete.

̶ Feliz cumpleaños Tenten ̶ repite el Nara y ve a Tenten con una sonrisa de medio lado ̶, veo que lograste con éxito el plan.

̶ Sí, muchas gracias Shikamaru ̶ veo como aún tengo clavado el kunai y me lo saco y veo como la sangre fluye con más tranquilidad.

̶ Deberás tratarte esa herida Neji ̶ me aconseja preocupado el Akimichi.

̶ Lo tendré en cuenta.

̶ ¿Por qué tenemos que venir aquí, dattebayo? ̶ escucho la voz irritante de Naruto.

̶ Naruto no es bueno que comas solo Ramen.

̶ Sakura-chan mira, ahí están los chicos, vamos con ellos.

̶ Oh, hola a todos.

̶ Hola Sakura, ¿quieres sentarte? ̶ le pregunta Ino a Sakura con una sonrisa ̶ . Estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Tenten

̶ ¿Ya es hoy? ̶ pregunta emocionada, a lo que Tenten asiente ̶ Wow, el tiempo se ha ido volando.

̶ Sí, ahora soy la mayor, supongo ̶ parece raramente desanimada.

̶ No te deprimas, tenemos que celebrar tu cumple, sobrevivimos a la guerra más brutal de todos los tiempos y estás aquí con la oportunidad de celebrar tu nacimiento una vez más.

̶ Gracias Sakura.

Seguimos platicando, Ino, Sakura y Tenten parecen llevarse bien, o al menos más que nosotros, ese estratega es muy flojo para iniciar conversación, Chōji muy comelón y yo, bueno de por si no soy muy hablador, el único que se la pasa hablando es Naruto con las chicas…

̶ Entonces Sakura-chan ̶ escucho la voz del rubio ̶. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes invitarte a una cita? ̶ pegunta animado, es un baka, mi prima espera que corresponda sus sentimientos, o al menos una respuesta, además de tejerle esa bufanda desvelándose, con tanto cariño; y él solo piensa en Sakura, me dan tantas ganas de golpearlo. Veo movimiento en la puerta, da igual, supongo que alguien simplemente salió, pero veo como le siguen otros dos, me volteo y veo a Kiba corriendo siguiendo a la persona que salió primero y a Shino caminar rápidamente, puede que Hinata sea quien acaba de salir.

̶ No es lo que tengas que hacer Naruto ̶ contesta Sakura ̶, sino como tendrías que ser.

̶ Dime por favor Sakura.

̶ A mí en lo general, me gustan los hombres inteligentes, caballerosos, perseverantes y tranquilos.

̶ Yo soy todo eso Sakura.

̶ Naruto, seamos sinceros, no lo eres ̶ asegura Shikamaru.

̶ Bueno, a mí me gusta que me alaguen y que sean misteriosos, además de inteligentes y atractivos ̶ eso me suena casi a Sai o Sasuke.

̶ Y a ti Tenten ̶ llama Sakura a mi amiga ̶ ¿Qué tipos de chicos te gustan?

̶ Sí, anda dinos Tenten no seas tímida ̶ anima Ino

̶ Bueno ̶ inicia con un sonrojo ̶, me gusta un chico ̶ un chico, no un tipo de chico, a ella ya le gusta alguien y no ha dicho nada, además de que no lo he notado, sigue portándose igual ̶. Mmm, me gusta su cabello, me gustan sus ojos que expresa un poco más de lo que cree, desde mi punto de vista es atractivo y educado, además que es listo.

̶ Oh, quien es Tenten, dinos ̶ suplica Ino con una carita con la que supongo que ella cree que enternece a los demás pero veo como ella niega con la cabeza.

̶ Vamos Tenten, Neji me apoya ̶ me mete Sakura, no deberían hacer eso, es el cumpleaños de Tenten, esto es fastidioso ̶, ¿Qué te paso Neji? ̶ me pregunta tratándome ver mejor la herida en mi pecho hecha por el kunai de Tenten ̶ ¿los atacaron?

̶ No, Tenten nos enseñó su potencial a Lee y a mí ̶ le digo y ella inicia a curarme con su jutsu médico, arde un poco.

̶ Quita esa cara Neji, no duele tanto.

̶ No duele, simplemente es molesto Sakura.

̶ Ah claro, orgulloso ̶ la escucho hablar entre dientes, me levanto dispuesto a irme ̶ ¿A dónde crees que vas Neji?

̶ A mi hogar. Con permiso ̶ digo a modo de despedida.

̶ No he terminado de curarte.

̶ Me acorde que tengo que hablar de algo urgentemente con Hinata-sama, a parte puedo seguir yo no se preocupe, adiós Tenten.

̶ Adiós.

Salgo y encuentro a Lee con el cabello húmedo aunque no parezca por sudor y con otra vestimenta que nunca le había visto hasta ahora: una camisa verde de botones manga larga y unos pantalones igual verdes pero menos ajustados y raros, se ve menos extraño pero aún sigue con el verde

̶ Hola Neji, ¿A dónde vas?

̶ Voy a la mansión, tengo que hablar con Hinata-sama.

̶ Entiendo, ¿sigue Sakura-chan adentro? ̶ asiento, él ya sabía que vendría, bien eso explica el cambio, se está tomando las cosas muy enserio con tal de conquistarla ̶, hasta luego Neji ̶ se despide corriendo hacia las barbacoas.

Camino hacia la mansión Hyūga, un chico con atractivo, educado, listo y que probablemente no rebase la edad de 25, a menos que sea Kakashi-sensei; no creo que sea Naruto: no es listo, ni educado, expresa de todo ¿Cómo Hinata-sama gusta de él?, tampoco el Lee también se expresa mucho igual Kiba y Chōji, Shino ni siquiera se le ven los ojos y Sai no creo que sea lo suficientemente educado, no creo que sea de otra aldea sino no se vería tan enamorada, de los que quedan son quizás Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei y un puesto para lo inesperable.

¿Por qué me debería importar esto?

Digo yo no soy un metiche, quizás es porque no me habría dado cuenta sino me lo dice, jamás he visto a Tenten enamorada, creía que a el único que tendría que soportar así sería a Lee, además ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Es solo un chico que le ha llamado la atención siendo Tenten quién simplemente considera a uno que otro hombre como atractivo…

No me he dado cuenta estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos de que ya estoy frente la puerta de la habitación de Hinata-sama, así que toco suavemente la puerta.

̶ Hinata, soy Neji ̶ le aviso después de que ella preguntara: "Quién es" ̶ , ¿puedo pasar?

̶ Claro Neji- nissan ̶ abro la puerta deslizándola y encuentro la bufanda en el suelo al pie de la cama donde se encuentra Hinata sentada sollozando abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos y enterrando su cara en ellos.

̶ ¿Qué sucedió? ̶ le pregunto sentándome en su cama.

̶ Na-naruto no me quiere, él si-sigue esperan-esperando que Sakura-san le acepte una-una cita…

Ese baka, solamente daña a Hinata y el muy tonto ni se da cuenta, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada cuando Hinata, una de las personas a las que aprecio más sufre por alguien que no la merece, sé que él me hizo darme cuenta de los errores que estaba cometiendo en el pasado pero no por ello significa que voy a perdonarle el lastimarla, quiere mucho a sus amigos, si como no, por ello no importa cuántas veces se sacrifique Hinata, él seguirá ignorándola hasta desgarrarla y yo no pienso permitir que pase eso.

̶ No te preocupes Hinata, no se me dan bien consolar pero creo que debes decírselo, así podrás avanzar más tranquila.

̶ Lo-lo sé pero ten-tengo miedo.

̶ No tienes por qué sentir miedo.

̶ Yo, yo no soy co-como Sakura-san, no soy tan abierta, ni tan inteligente, ni fuerte, ¿Por qué Naruto-kun se fijaría en mí? ̶ no puedo evitar suspirar ante todo lo que dijo, ella no tiene la fuerza física descomunal de Sakura, no se especializa en jutsu médico pero ello no le hace menos inteligente, de todo lo que dijo estoy de acuerdo en que debería ser un poco más abierta.

̶ Mira a ti en realidad lo que te falta es seguridad en ti misma; eres amable, cariñosa, inteligente, trabajadora, serena y educada, tienes razón te pareces muy poco a Sakura, pero te diré algo, Sakura y Naruto jamás habrán quedado bien juntos.

̶ ¿P-por qué dices eso?

̶ Es la verdad, Naruto para tener un equilibrio necesitará a una persona tranquila, cariñosa, amable y educada y como ya dije antes tu eres todo eso, no Sakura, ella más bien sería como una hermana para él, una especie de soporte ̶ ella fija su mirada en mí y la noto confundida, lo mejor es dejarle reflexionar sola.

Me levanto de su cama y me dirijo a paso lento a la puerta de su habitación e inicio a correrla cuando escucho como ella me llama:

̶ Ne-neji-nissan, ¿me cantarías una nana?

̶ Hinata…

̶ Por favor, ya no te lo volveré a pedir ̶ accedo con tal de que se duerma, e inicio a tararearle una canción de cuna sentándome de nuevo en su cama mientras ella se acuesta y le inicio a acariciar sus cabellos hasta que siento como cae en la inconciencia, la cubro con su manta hasta el cuello para que no pase frio en la noche y salgo de la habitación rumbo a mi cuarto.

Los Hyūga además de nuestras técnicas, exigencias y costumbres se nos caracteriza por la falta de contacto sentimental: abrazos, besos y demás hasta llegar al matrimonio, no nos podemos casar con alguien fuera de los Hyūga para no dejar que se adueñen del Byakugan y para que este no salga "impuro" , algunos tampoco podemos elegir dentro del clan con quien casarse sino que lo decide el consejo y por ello es mejor no enamorarse y aprender a querer y respetar a nuestra pareja con el tiempo, probablemente el consejo piense casarme con Hinata porque mi desempeño les parece superior que el de la heredera a pesar de que ha mejorado; ella no se ha enterado de las decisiones del consejo del clan.

Espero que ella pueda cambiar esa norma antes de que nos comprometan en el verano como escuche que se ha estipulado, aunque quizás pueda convencer a esos ancianos de aplazarlo un año más porque ella no es mayor de edad, un año con más esperanzas.

 **Bueno, quería explicar más o menos como es la vida de Neji o las situaciones actuales, dentro de a lo mucho un par de capítulos iniciarán las partes de la película: The Last**

 **Agradezco nuevamente los Reviews, los favoritos y los Follows**

 **Abrazos y besos.**


	3. Contra el consejo

**Gracias por los Reviews.**

 **Naruto y su mundo de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 _Recuerdos_

 **Capítulo 2: Contra el consejo**

Hoy ha sido un día agotador, estamos volviendo de una misión clase B siendo yo el líder con Tenten y Lee en el escuadrón, nuestra misión fue cuidar de una princesa de camino a su aldea sana y salva, la cumplimos con éxito aunque tuvimos que lidiar con unos ninjas novatos queriendo secuestrar a la princesa.

 _Flash Back_

— _Entréguenos a la princesa si no quieren salir lastimados—nos amenazó uno de los cinco ninjas delante de nosotros, castaño y de ojos verdes._

— _Ustedes no deberían decir eso, no a la Gran Bestia Verde de Konoha._

— _Nosotros somos más, no tienen oportunidad alguna dos simples Gennin y un Chūnin, contra cinco Jōnin de la aldea Kemurigakure no Sato—gritó la única kunoichi de los cinco, de cabello azul y ojos miel, vaya guiarse por las apariencias de chalecos y esas cosas, que estupidez —.Ya no les debe de quedar muchos ninjas a Konoha para mandar a tan pocos en una misión rango B, se nota que lo mejor es no involucrarse en guerras tontas._

— _Acabemos esto de una vez, no tenemos todo el día —exclamé con voz neutral, no me gusta perder el tiempo con ninjas mediocres, cualquier Gennin que estuvo en la guerra y sobrevivió es mejor que un Chūnin de otra aldea._

— _Gōken—inició a atacar Lee a tres de los adversarios mientras Tenten les lanzaba kunais con tal precisión que en ningún momento le hizo un solo rasguño a Lee y dándoles en puntos claves a los shinobis._

— _Neji-san protéjame por favor —me rogó la princesa con lágrimas en los ojos, que molestia._

— _No se preocupe—contesté, con mi Byakugan activado vi cómo se acercaban la chica y el castaño en dos diferentes direcciones—Hakke Kūshō — Palma del vació._

— _Cuidado Neji, atrás de ti—me volteé y observé que me estaban apuntando en mí punto ciego con una espada echa de chakra, genial ¿Por qué parecía que todos se enteraron?_

— _Hakke Hasangeki —con ese ataque puedo volver a una piedra en polvo, así que no vi por qué no funcionaría. Y efectivamente funcionó, con ello acabamos a los ninjas enemigos y seguimos sin ningún inconveniente el camino, hasta que la princesa se cansó. Y decidimos que lo mejor sería acampar._

 _Lee se quedó haciendo guardia, probablemente como excusa para seguir entrenando más mientras Tenten, la princesa y yo dormíamos en la tienda, la princesa fue la primera en quedarse dormida de nosotros, se me hizo normal tomando en cuenta que no estaba acostumbrada a ir "tan rápido" tanto tiempo._

— _¿Ya te dormiste Neji?_

— _No_

— _¿En cuánto crees que lleguemos?_

— _En menos de lo estipulado si nos apresuramos y no tenemos otros pequeños inconvenientes._

— _Mmm, eso no me responde casi nada._

— _¿Querías que te dijera que llegaríamos en 2 días 15 horas y 25 minutos aproximadamente?—le contesté secamente._

— _Sabes Neji, a pesar de todo casi no has cambiado—bostezó y se frotó los ojos—, sigues siendo igual de amargado que siempre, descansa._

 _Se quedó dormida. Intenté bromear, pero simplemente no me sale, por eso ni lo intento muy seguido. No podía dormir, lo intenté y ya cuando pensaba salir a suplir a Lee vi como Tenten se despertaba algo asustada y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas._

— _¿Estás bien Tenten?_

— _Sí Neji, no te preocupes—me respondió secándose las lágrimas con su manga._

— _No te creo, no eres de las personas que lloran por nada._

— _Solo fue un sueño, no quiero hablar por ahora de ello._

— _Entiendo._

 _Sin más volvió a dormir y cuando despertó todo siguió como siempre, ¿desde cuándo tendrá esas pesadillas?_

 _End Flash Back_

—Neji, ¿podemos ir a la cascada que está a unos metros?

—Aún no terminamos la misión Tenten, recuerda que es hasta entregar el reporte.

—No te hará daño Neji, estamos adelantados un día para tener que regresar—dice Lee—además sería bueno descansar un rato.

—Está bien, solamente dos horas, después de eso seguimos.

—Claro, voy a cambiarme.

Genial, Tenten tenía todo planeado, debí suponerlo con anterioridad al saber la ubicación y recorrido para la misión, he estado demasiado despistado desde que iniciaron los problemas con el consejo Hyūga y tendremos una reunión en unos días, poco después de que yo regrese de la misión mientras Hinata este en una misión con Kiba y Shino. Esto me da un mal presentimiento.

— ¡Apresúrate Neji!

Camino sin prisa hacia la cascada y me siento en el verde pasto cerca de del pequeño río que forma la cascada, veo como Lee ya está nadando y observo como Tenten se acerca ya con un traje de baño de una sola pieza color rojo con toques rosados, se ve hermosa…

Siento como mis mejillas se sonrojan, malignas hormonas, jamás me había pasado esto, y ahora me sucede con mi compañera de equipo, una de mis pocas amigas, de las personas con las que nunca pensé que me pasaría.

—Vamos Neji, metete con nosotros, el agua está muy fresca.

—No gracias, ustedes disfruten.

Y en un segundo ya estoy completamente mojado gracias a Lee con su Konoha Senpū.

—Ahora tendrás que esperar a que se seque tu ropa, si sigues mojado te podrías enfermar.

—Son unos insoportables—veo como ambos se ríen por haber logrado su cometido, pero esto no se quedará así.

—No seas gruñón y ven—me quito mi ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior y la dejo secándose en las ramas de un árbol a lado de donde dejaron su ropa doblada Tenten y Lee.

— ¿Felices?

— ¡Tú llama de la juventud se está encendiendo!

Entro al agua y efectivamente es fresca para el calor que hace, veo a Tenten y siento que el sonrojo vuelve a mí, ¿Por qué mi piel debe ser tan clara?

— ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que soñaste la otra noche?—le pregunto a Tenten acercándome a ella.

—Fue una simple pesadilla, nada importante.

— ¿No confías en mí?

—Simplemente es algo muy personal, confía en mí.

— ¿Y cómo te ha ido con el chico ese?—le pregunto para cambiar de tema y de paso saciar mi curiosidad.

— ¿Qué chico? —me pregunta nerviosa.

—El que te gusta —veo como se sonroja—, ¿Cómo te va con él?

—Te seré sincera, no muy bien, siento que la mayor parte del tiempo no sabe que existo.

— ¿Entonces es un despistado?

— En este tema sí, un poco, supongo que así son todos los hombres de Konoha—así que sí es de Konoha, la diminuta posibilidad de Gaara queda descartada.

—En realidad, disimulas bien tus sentimientos, no como las demás kunoichis, sino fuera por la plática que iniciaron tus amigas en tu cumpleaños no estaría enterado de que te gusta alguien.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que ni se entere, últimamente te la pasas siendo cupido, ¿verdad?

—No es eso, es que Hinata y tú son mis únicas amigas de verdad, Sakura e Ino las tolero pero para mí no son muy importantes en mí vida, no soy bueno con las palabras.

—Me he dado cuenta, ¿Por qué casi no confías en las personas?

Mi madre murió antes que mi padre y de la forma en que los Sōke pueden controlarnos, te hacen un prisionero tanto de los demás como de ti mismo, no pude confiar en nadie hasta que estuve en el equipo Gai; quizás por eso soy como soy, un solo error te puede costar la vida cuando estás cerca de personas tan inhumanas como lo son los del consejo, Tenten fue de las primeras mujeres en las que tuve que confiar al momento de ser equipo, luego de los exámenes también me uní a Hinata, ella tenía un poco de razón en que yo sufría por la separación de las ramas y hasta me siento algo culpable por todo lo que le hice en el pasado, es extraño, desde mi enfrentamiento con Naruto mi vida cambió pero eso me hace preocuparme más por lo que les pueda pasar a las personas cercanas a mí.

—Neji, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Eh?— no puedo saber cuánto rato lleva llamándome— sí, estoy bien no te reocupes.

—Neji, te reto a ver quién nada más rápido.

—Ahora no Lee, voy a ver si mi ropa ya se secó.

— ¿Tan rápido nos vamos?

—Ya pasó bastante rato y se nos hará tarde.

—Hazle caso Lee, cuando se pone así es mejor no oponerse, además ya fue mucho el que nos dejara venir—le dice Tenten mientras yo salgo del agua y compruebo que mis ropas están secas, solo tendremos que esperar a que nosotros nos sequemos.

— De mientras podríamos comer algo— propongo y ellos asienten, Tenten saca de sus pergaminos unas toallas y la comida, comemos mientras Lee nos habla de las cosas que ha hecho con Gai sensei, su entrenamiento, las puertas que puede abrir ahora, entre muchas otras cosas.

—Y dime Tenten, ¿tú que aprendiste con Sakura y los demás?

—Bueno, Sakura me enseño donde quedan los principales puntos de chakra, ninjutsu médico básico y con ello mejor manejo de chakra, tipos de veneno, curas, y como hacer una especie de cuchillo de chakra, es asombrosa en ninjutsu médico, me ofreció que además de lo básico me pueda enseñar otras cosas en caso de necesitarlas, pero no creo aceptar, ocuparía mucho tiempo y lo que es indispensable lo tengo todo en los pergaminos.

—Entiendo, ¿y el Nara?—vuelve a preguntar Lee interesado por todo lo que dijo de Sakura pero sin quererlo hacer notar, bueno ahora es un poco más discreto.

—Es muy holgazán pero aun así entretenido, nos la pasamos jugando casi siempre, aunque me ganaba me dijo que iba mejorando en las estrategias y eso me alegra— dice con una gran sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Wow, suena muy interesante Tenten, un día tienes que enseñarme a jugar Shougi—dice convencido Lee y Tenten asiente con una gran sonrisa, bueno será más conveniente que sepa más estrategias.

Sin más regresamos al camino hacia Konoha, caminando a buen paso llegamos al atardecer.

— ¿A quién le toca hacer el reporte?

—A mí, si no lo puedo terminar antes de las diez de la noche haré tres mil flexiones.

—Redúcela a mil, no quiero que te lastimes o no estés lo suficiente descansado para el entrenamiento de mañana y te regañe Gai-sensei, aunque este en silla de ruedas es capaz de darte un buen golpe.

—No te preocupes Neji, eso no sucederá, lo más importante para ser fuerte es cumplir las reglas que nos autoimponemos para crecer.

—Bueno, sí tú lo dices, descansen.

—Buenas noches.

—Dulces sueños.

Llego a la mansión y la mayoría de las luces están apagadas, ya estoy en el pasillo que me conduce a mi habitación cuando me encuentro con Hyūga Hideki, mi abuelo.

—Hideki-sama

—Neji, estoy aquí para informarte que la reunión será mañana al medio día, es necesaria su asistencia.

—Entendido

Entro a mi cuarto y en cuanto mi cabeza toca el futon me quedo dormido.

_..._

Ya es de día, he decidido no ir al entrenamiento hoy, pero lo mejor será avisarles, no será la primera vez que falto al entrenamiento y si las cosas siguen así no será la última.

En cuanto llego al entrenamiento veo a Lee haciendo flexiones, lo bueno de Lee es que ha mejorado haciendo informes por más cansado que esté poniendo detalle a detalle como si de un libro se tratase, pero siempre tiene que cumplir sus promesas por pasarse de su hora.

—Lee, ¿Cuántas llevas?

—Dos mil novecientos noventa y ocho.

Espero a que termine las últimas dos para decirle que no podré estar en el entrenamiento—Lee, tengo que atender una junta importante del consejo dentro de unas horas por las que no será posible que me quede y bueno…

—Neji—escucho la voz de Gai-sensei atrás de mí—tienes que entrenar más, últimamente has sido muy descuidado, Tenten podría fácilmente acabar con alguno de ustedes si quisiera ahora y tú decides faltar y ponerle prioridad al clan antes que a tu entrenamiento, no has mejorado en un tiempo y ya medio mundo shinobi sabe dónde están tus debilidades, lo cual es un gran problema, deberías esforzarte más si sigues queriendo llegar a ANBU, debes de estar bien preparado si quieres que mi rival Hatake Kakashi te nombre ANBU de Konoha.

—Hai Gai-sensei pero necesito ir a esa junta espero ser escuchado, aunque sea un poco ya que de dicha reunión depende mi futuro.

—Entiendo, si no sale como esperas quiero que me invites a la boda.

¿Cómo se habrá enterado Gai-sensei?, ¿Tiene algún jutsu de espionaje y me ha estado acosando?

— ¿Boda?—pregunta Lee confundido— ¿Tanto manipula el consejo?

—Sí, algunos de la rama secundaria tienen la suerte de elegir pero ese no es mi caso, debo luchar para que no me casen a la fuerza, de por sí es muy poco posible que me case con alguien ajeno al clan para que no salga el Byakugan impuro y ese tipo de cosas.

—Pero, ¿Por qué son así?—sigue preguntando Lee—digo, ningún clan es así.

—Simplemente cuidan demasiado esos ojos especiales Lee, son lo más preciado para ellos, los Inuzuka, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka entre otros, no les pueden quitar su rasgo sanguíneo es algo que llevan, igual los Hyūga solo que a ellos fácilmente les pueden quitar los ojos lo mismo pasa con los Uchiha solo que ellos eran menos estrictos.

—De cualquier manera, les pido discreción se me hace raro que este un poco enterado Gai-sensei, esto no debe ser de dominio público por ahora.

—No te preocupes Neji, te aseguro que Gai-sensei y yo no le diremos a nadie.

—Si me disculpan se me hace tarde.

—Hasta luego.

—Adiós.

Vuelvo a la residencia Hyūga pero antes de llegar noto como Tenten apenas va saliendo de su casa con nueva ropa y otro peinado que une sus dos moñitos unidos en una trenza y en vez de su pantalón y blusa normales, trae un traje como el de Sakura pero blanco con detalles rojos y rosas, zapatos tipos bota, mayas de red y creo que una especie de pulseras.

Entro a la habitación donde siempre hablamos los problemas del clan y solo faltan dos lugares: el de Hinata y mío.

—Bueno, podemos iniciar la reunión—anuncia Hiashi-sama

—Como todos aquí saben esta reunión es para arreglar los detalles de la boda de Hyūga Neji y Hyūga Hinata, hemos acordado que será en el mes de Julio la anunciación del compromiso y en Diciembre después del festival Rinne la boda—da por iniciada la sesión Tora-san.

—Disculpe pero para ese entonces Hinata apenas habrá cumplido los dieciocho años, y es tradición que el líder o la líder del clan debe de tener una edad superior a los veinte años para contraer matrimonio.

—Neji tiene razón, tendremos que aplazar la boda hasta dentro de un par de años para elaborar el casamiento—concuerda conmigo mi desgraciado abuelo, el ser desalmado capaz de ofrecer la vida de uno de sus hijos.

—Pero Hiashi-sama, ¿Cómo haremos el compromiso?

—Una celebración elegante, pero lo mejor será que lo aplacemos hasta diciembre el compromiso junto con el cumpleaños de mi hija.

—Hiashi-sama, no se me hace apropiado de que sea con tanta anticipación el compromiso y peor aún que ella no esté enterada, me da el mal presentimiento de que en realidad ella no quiere casarse conmigo.

—Joven Neji, ¿esta insinuando que no quiere casarse con Hinata-sama?—pregunta Takeshi, uno de los miembros más jóvenes del consejo, sé que espera la oportunidad para casarse con Hinata-sama.

—No claro que no, pero los anteriores líderes han tenido la oportunidad de escoger a su pareja para toda la vida y respeto a Hinata-sama por lo cual no quiero que con ella sea diferente.

Y no es del todo mentira, no quiero casarme con ella, eso no es lo que ella quiere, desde que estuvo a punto de dar su vida por Naruto vi todo con más claridad y vi lo obvia que era en los exámenes cuando al momento de darle ánimos Naruto la mirada de ella cambió.

—Está bien, será cuando cumpla diecinueve años su compromiso, un año de margen supongo que es una buena anticipación, pero tendrán que ser vistos como pareja antes de ese tiempo.

—Concuerdo contigo hijo, son más discusión se da por terminada la sesión—dice Hideki-san, sin darme la oportunidad de reclamar nada, ha de intuir que no quiero que se haga la boda pero que no quiero dejarlos ganar, no cuando la poca libertad que me han dado en estos últimos años amenaza con ser quitada.

Salgo de la sala, siendo de los últimos y me dirijo a la biblioteca de la mansión para ver si encuentro algo para salir de esto, libros del consejo, de cómo ser un miembro digno del clan, pero nada que sirva para impedir este matrimonio.

—Neji, no seas tonto obviamente eso no estaría en un lugar tan común—escucho un voz detrás de mí, me volteo y me asombro de ver ahí a Hyūga Hiashi—. Ese tipo de libros están guardados en mi despacho donde solo yo entro.

—Entonces, si se puede romper un compromiso, si ha pasado antes.

—Claro Neji, la única forma de romper un compromiso dentro del clan y tener el derecho de casarse con quien sea aún fuera del clan es desafiando al actual líder del clan Hyūga y ganarle.

—Hiashi-sama, ¿Por qué me dice esto?—pregunto, él nunca fue amable con Hinata.

—En la guerra me encontré con tu padre siendo víctima del Edo-tensei, recordé todo lo que hizo por mí y de cómo mi padre en vez de buscar otra solución decidió separarnos de mi hermano—relata y me sorprende el que mi padre fuera revivido, yo no tenía ni idea—.Entonces recordé a Hinata y el como la desprecie durante años a pesar de que se volvió muy fuerte y con gran dominio del chakra; ustedes dos me han demostrado que el destino no existe y me siento culpable de no haberlos tratado como merecían y quisiera enmendarlo aunque sea un poco.

—Entiendo Hiashi-sama, me alegra que haya podido ver a su hermano, pero el consejo aún ve cómo proteger la rama principal y sobretodo la línea sucesoria.

—Por sobretodo respetan las reglas y no se negarán, así como no se negaron para no sellar a Hanabi.

—Pensaba que no fue sellada por la duda de no saber quién encabezaría el clan.

—Exactamente eso les hice creer, ahora necesitaré informarte de las reglas para el enfrentamiento

—Arigatou, Hiashi-sama.

—No tienes que agradecer, se los debo.

Hiashi-sama se la pasó la siguiente hora explicándome que el combate debía ser a muerte a menos que no lo considerará conveniente la mayor parte del consejo, lo cual imaginamos que ellos querrían intentar seguir controlando a Hinata-sama por medio de él y que por ello no permitiría su muerte, que el combate no tiene duración de tiempo definido, es uno contra uno y que solo se puede usar Taijutsu y las técnicas del clan Hyūga.

Voy a iniciar a entrenar a Hinata-sama lo antes posible, quizás Lee quiera ayudarnos con Taijutsu, tendremos tiempo hasta el verano antes del compromiso, solo así se logrará que tenga una buena preparación y que Hiashi-sama pueda preparar discretamente todo con anticipación.

 **Bueno, me preguntaron si la historia es NejiHina y no lo es, ¿o si?, creo que este capítulo lo dejo claro.**

 **Ya el próximo capítulo se hará con algunas cosas de the last (digo lo que creo que pasaría más o menos si Neji hubiese estado ahí).**

 **Disculpen las faltas de ortografía (intente que fueran mínimas), y también el OoC en algunos personajes, intento que no pase lo mejor que puedo, quiero descongelar un poco más a Neji pero luego me sale muy dulce.**

 **Intenté poner varias cosas por lo mismo es largo y odiosamente paso de alguna cosa a otra cosa pero no tengo mucho tiempo de vida de esta historia, ya me resigné a que tendré que subirla de nuevo a como se debe e intentando quitar o disminuir lo Ooc.**

 **Besos :* ^^ y recuerden: Sin los momentos amargos no le encontraríamos sabor a los dulces.**


	4. El secuestro

**Capítulo 3: El secuestro**

Ya es diciembre, Hinata ya ha cumplido los dieciocho años y solo nos faltan unos meses para el encuentro con Hiashi-san, espero que ella pueda ser libre, quizás ella…

— ¿No te parece asqueroso que el cabello toque tu comida?—me pregunta Hanabi-san interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—Hanabi-chan, no molestes a Neji-nissan—la regaña Hinata.

—No porque papá lo ha dejado a cargo significa que le voy a hacer caso; su coleta no le alcanza con todos sus cabellos, necesita emparejarlo o usarlo de otra forma—hace una mueca de estar pensando— podrías dejártelo suelto, peinarte como Shikamaru, o el antiguo peinado del Akimichi, ¿y si sigues el ejemplo de Lee y Gai-sensei?

Sé que Hanabi-san está bromeando intentando sacarme de quicio, pero tiene razón en un simple punto: necesito cortarme el cabello, esta disparejo, desde antes de la guerra y ya es incómodo.

— ¿Tu que vas a saber si apenas eres una niña?

—Claro que no soy una niña, ya puedo usar kunais, mira—dice señalando un kunai que tiene una figurita de una flor, creo que un lirio.

—Hanabi, no uses tu kunai como un juguete—le reprende Hinata a Hanabi-san y ella haciendo un puchero sale de la cocina.

—Ya falta menos para el enfrentamiento, Hinata-sama, se ha vuelto más fuerte en estos últimos meses.

—No creo que sea suficiente, mi padre tiene más experiencia y a pesar de que nos apoya no me la dejará fácil, ¿crees que valga la pena?

—Hinata-sama por lo que está luchando es por su libertad, ¿qué no quería estar con Naruto?—le pregunto con total seriedad, a este punto no puede rendirse y ella inicia a sonrojarse.

—Sí quiero, con toda mi alma pero no creo que valga totalmente la pena, no estaremos los dos libres, no se me hace justo.

—Tranquilízate, siempre de preocupas por los demás antes que ti, quizás mi destino es no tener pareja, son el doble de hombres que mujeres en Konoha, sería algo entendible que me quede solo.

— ¿Te acuerdas de que el destino no existe?

—Ya sé, el problema es que ¿a quién le gustaría pasar su vida con un orgulloso, frío, serio y arrogante Hyūga?

—Mmm, Sasuke tiene un mundo de fangirls—jamás me habría imaginado que Hinata-sama fuera a compararme, no me lo esperaba de ella —, además estoy segura que más de una está tras de ti.

—Ajá claro.

—Es cierto, solo te falta un mejor corte de cabello.

—Ya sé, realmente inicia a estorbar, no he tenido mucho tiempo con tu entrenamiento, pienso cortármelo esta noche.

—Bueno, hasta luego Neji, tengo que entrenar con Kiba y con Shino.

—Adiós.

Desde hace unos meses he entrenado menos con Lee y Tenten, pero aún sigo viéndolos mínimo una vez por semana, aparentemente a Lee le está dejando de atraer Sakura, pero nadie ha asegurado nada, supongo que ya se dio cuenta de que esa chica no está destinada para él y se enfoca mucho más en los entrenamientos y creo que ello afectara su salud pronto ya que casi no come o duerme con tal de ser más fuerte; una chica de Kumogakure pelirroja viene a Konoha cada mes al menos y se queda en el clan Akimichi.

— ¡Hola Neji, que bueno que tu llama de la juventud te haya permitido venir hoy!

—Hola, ¿no ya es algo tarde?

—Sí, ya es el medio día, pensé que no vendrías hoy.

—Ya estoy aquí ¿y Tenten?

—Se encuentra algo "indispuesta" desde hace un par de días—me avisa y decido mantenerme callado.

Unos cinco días cada mes desde hace unos años Tenten queda algo "indispuesta", a veces viene al entrenamiento pero debemos tener más cuidado con ella, se vuelve más sensible y se le quita el ánimo de siempre, Lee aprendió de muchas cosas acerca de eso estando una semana con la madre de Kiba cuando los demás estábamos de misión y no habían terminado de reconstruir el hogar de Lee.

—Ya veo, espero que este bien pronto—suspiro y veo como Lee me ve con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Así que es verdad que te gusta Tenten.

—No, solo me preocupa que este bien, es una compañera y en un equipo es preferible que exista una relación estable entre todos—le explico—, imaginemos, Tenten y tú son pareja y un día pelean inicia una incomodidad en el grupo que podría causar problemas en una misión.

—Somos lo suficientemente maduros para hacer eso Neji, deja de buscar excusas—me acusa Lee quien se ha sentado en el verde pasto al cual ha despejado de la nieve y me sugiere que me siente a lado de él.

—No busco excusas—le aclaro y me siento notando como el terreno sigue frío—, otra cosa sería que se pondría prioridad a la pareja dejando de lado la misión, y en una misión peligrosa es normal que existan bajas pero sigue siendo indispensable que el propósito se lleve a cabo a pesar de las vidas que cuesten.

Veo como se queda en silencio, supongo que está analizando lo obvio de lo que pasaría en una relación dentro de un equipo, demasiado son los lazos de un equipo como para sumarles de cierta forma un romance, ello provocaría un desequilibrio, es bueno preocuparnos por nuestros compañeros y por lo mismo la misión se hace bien y con menos bajas pero un romance es posible que se ponga por encima de dicha misión causando un desastre.

— ¡¿Por qué mis queridos alumnos no parecen tener la llama de la juventud?!

—Perdónenos Gai-sensei—implora Lee con lágrimas en los ojos, creo que eso jamás va a cambiar.

Quizás Gai-sensei no vuelva a caminar por todo el daño que se hizo en la guerra, y si lo hace se le dificultará, pero tanto Lee como Tenten tienen la esperanza de que se recupere.

—Están perdonados, pero eso no les salvará de un castigo ejemplar—dice alzando su dedo pulgar y guiñando un ojo como siempre— ¡den trescientas vueltas al Valle y después unas mil lagartijas seguidas de unas ochocientas abdominales!

—Eso es muy poco sensei.

— ¿A sí? Entonces serán unas…

—Creo que estará bien así, aún debemos esperar a Tenten—interrumpo con una escapatoria para el innecesario calentamiento de más.

—Es cierto sensei, quizás sus llamas de la juventud se aviven y pueda venir.

—Bueno, se quedará como en el inicio.

Terminamos todo el calentamiento supervisado por Gai-sensei.

—Hola chicos—saluda Tenten apenas llegando.

—Hola, que bueno que llegaste—devuelve el saludo Lee con vos amigable y calmada poco común en él— ¿estás mejor?

—Sí, no te preocupes Lee—responde con una sonrisa algo débil—disculpe por la demora Gai-sensei, me llegó una carta algo extensa y tenía que contestarla inmediatamente.

—Entiendo Tenten, ¡ahora que siga ardiendo tu llama de la juventud!

Todo lo que queda de la tarde nos la pasamos en el entrenamiento hasta que cayó el sol de un tono anaranjado llegando al rojizo y las nubes se colorearon de diferentes tonos para dar comienzo a la noche.

— ¿Quién te envió la carta?

—Un conocido, me dijo que en unos meses vendría a visitarme—avisa con una gran sonrisa y un peculiar brillo en los ojos—sería fantástico que lo conocieran.

— ¿Un pretendiente Tenten?—pregunta Lee con una sonrisita tonta.

—No creo que llegue a tener un pretendiente fuera de Konoha…

— ¿Me estás queriendo decir que no soy capaz de tener un pretendiente?—me pregunta Tenten, interrumpiéndome, con un gran enojo en su voz, creo que debo acláralo.

—No es eso Tenten, solo que no tiene sentido que alguien de otra aldea se interese en ti, ya que…

—No me vengas con la lógica Neji, ¿tú puedes ser cotizado en todo lugar sólo por ser Hyūga?

—Eso no es lo que…

—Claro que es eso lo que quieres decir, me estas llamando fea, que no sería capaz de tener algún pretendiente fuera de Konoha y seguro piensas que dentro tampoco, sería más lógico que yo tuviera más pretendientes que tú ya que somos la mitad de mujeres que hombres ¿no?—me dice con su voz cada vez haciéndose más fuerte pero sin gritar— ¡Eres un arrogante e insensible, Hyūga!

— ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme de esa manera!

—Tú jamás entenderás Neji lo que es el amar —me dice fulminándome con la mirada— ¡tú no amas a nadie como yo te amo!

Me quedo paralizado.

Ella me quiere.

Yo soy el chico

Mi cabello, mis ojos, mi educación, mi fama de genio.

He sido yo todo este tiempo.

Veo como ella se da cuenta de lo que reveló sin pensar y se va corriendo, Lee llega a reaccionar antes que yo e intenta seguirla sino fuera por una silueta que no reconozco lo detiene.

La he lastimado, todo este tiempo me ha querido, me ha mandado leves señales y no las observé, la he decepcionado.

Siento un golpe en mi cara, de lado derecho, que me manda a un par de metros, reacciono.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle tales cosas?—me pregunta enojado Lee, se agacha y me sujeta de mi camisa, alzándome y no me opongo—¡No me esperaba que la dañaras de esa forma!—me mira, fulminándome con la mirada, nunca pensé ver a Lee así—.Pensé que con Hinata sabrías lo que sería algo así, si hubiera sabido de que la herirías no le hubiera alentado y dado esperanzas—dice mientras me suelta, más tranquilo, y se jala el cabello.

—Yo, no sé, cómo no lo vi antes.

—Es muy simple, eres un genio al comprender situaciones y técnicas, no eres un genio en su totalidad—exclama la silueta, cuyo dueño es Shikamaru—.Tsk, esto es problemático.

— Tú no te metas Nara, esto es algo que no te incumbe.

—Bueno, en realidad si me incumbe, al menos un poco, en el tiempo en el que la ayude, me he dado cuenta de cómo te admira, ha sido amigable y poco problemática; te seré honesto, comprender técnicas y situaciones no te hace inteligente, lo que te hace inteligente es crear soluciones a un problema.

Soluciones, este no es un problema de los que se buscan soluciones, ¿o sí?

Son los sentimientos de una amiga, mi mejor amiga, que me ha acompañado desde hace años y ahora la herí.

—Agh, adiós Neji —me habla con gran seriedad Lee—espero que recapacites.

Se marcha junto con Shikamaru y yo voy a la mansión, decido darme un baño para analizar la situación y me acuerdo de que debo cortarme el cabello.

Me tomo mi tiempo para abrochar mi camisa de botones manga corta y ponerme mis pantalones cortos negros.*

Cuando me dispongo a salir veo como Hanabi-san y Hinata-sama están discutiendo de algo y Hanabi saca un kunai con otra figurita mostrándosela a Hinata y sonrío imaginando que Hinata-sama la ha de estar regañando nuevamente.

Hiashi-sama salió con algunos Hyūga, la mansión está casi vacía por todo lo del festival Rinne y no me apetece estar en un lugar tan solitario en este momento, así que lo mejor será que me corte el cabello fuera.

Además eso ayudará a despejarme y económicamente hablando apoyará los ingresos de los civiles en la aldea.

Llego a la barbería y sigo pensando en la declaración de Tenten, recuerdo como ella me dijo que sentía que la ignoraba, ¿tan mal compañero he sido?, ¿o será porque ella quiere otro tipo de atención?

—Buenas noches señor Hyūga, ¿qué le puedo ofrecer?—me pregunta un señor de aproximadamente 35 años, uno de los encargados del lugar.

—Quisiera un simple corte para emparejar mi cabello.

—Por supuesto—dice y me indica que me siente en una silla y ya en ella me pone una especie de mantel de color negro—jamás he entendido como algunas personas soportan tener el cabello tan largo; pero eso sí usted lo tiene bien cuidado, mi esposa tiene una estética a unas calles—me explica mientras inicia a poner los instrumentos que va a utilizar a lado de él y me coloca algunas pinzas— ¿me podría decir que le aplica a su cabello para tenerlo tan suave?

 _Me gusta su cabello,_ escucho la voz de Tenten en mi mente.

—No, disculpe ¿cuánto le debo? —le pregunto, busco mi cartera y saco el dinero suficiente para pagarle más una propina.

Salgo del establecimiento y regreso a la residencia Hyūga, pero veo como unos extraños salen por el techo, parece que llevan algo…

Hanabi

— ¡Hanabi!—grito e intento alcanzarlos, pero ya está demasiado adelantado aquellas figura que trae cargando a Hanabi para que pueda alcanzarlo fácilmente, uno de los individuos hace una señal y se suben dos de los tres individuos a unas aves camino al bosque.

Logro alcanzar a uno atacándolo con el Hakke Rokujūyon Shō, termino de atacarlo cerrando puntos de chakra pero, se resiste, no parece humano, no me queda otra que agredirlo con Hakke Hasangeki, lo destruyo, quedándome sin alguien que me pueda indicar algo acerca de la ubicación de Hanabi.

Ya no puedo hacer nada por detenerlos, por lo cual lo mejor será encontrarlos.

Creo que lo mejor es avisarle inmediatamente al Hokage.

—Hokage-sama, unas personas han secuestrado a Hanabi-san—le comunico inmediatamente después de llegar sin siquiera tocar la puerta como es costumbre—. Solicito una misión de rescate lo más pronto posible.

—Así que han secuestrado a Hanabi, tú sabes que las misiones de este tipo de importancia no son necesarias pagas, como sucedió con Sasuke hace varios años—me dice con tono calmado Kakashi-sama que solo logra desesperarme más—. ¿Quieres ser parte de la misión?

—Por supuesto—contesto.

—Kakashi-sama—escucho una voz detrás de mí—,disculpe por interrumpir, la puerta estaba abierta—volteo y veo a Sai con su característica expresión tranquila, siento como si la tierra se moviera por un momento—acabo de ver a Hanabi siendo llevada por unos hombres, los perdí en el oeste.

—Muchas gracias Sai, formarás parte del escuadrón de búsqueda para el rescate de la Hyūga.

— ¡Hokage-sama!—grita una mujer acercándose a nosotros muy apresurada, parece una científica— ¡Está ocurriendo!

Con eso, ambos salen dejándonos solos al ex-ANBU y a mí.

—Supongo que tú venías con la misma razón Hyūga—me atribuye y yo me limito a asentir.

Él se va y yo lo hago poco después, este día no puede salir mejor; primero le hago daño a Tenten, luego Lee se enoja conmigo y ahora Hanabi-san es secuestrada. Eso sin contar el extraño temblor.

—No ha pasado nada Neji, Hinata está bien te lo aseguro—dice nervioso Naruto apareciéndose a mi lado.

—Dime lo que pasa antes de perder la paciencia—le hablo serio, lo que me falta: Que a Hinata le pase algo.

—Jejeje, intentaron secuestrar a Hinata…

— ¿Dónde está?

—Tranquilo, está con Sakura, los tipos extraños esos la dejaron algo aturdida.

— ¿Tipos extraños?—debieron ser los mismos que secuestraron a Hanabi—. ¿Cómo eran?

—Casi todos tenían todo el cuerpo vendado y emitían una energía amarilla, excepto uno, tenía el cabello blanco, desaparecía y reaparecía fácilmente.

Definitivamente, son las personas que secuestraron a Hanabi-san, ¿Qué es lo que traman?

— ¿Alguna otra cosa que deba saber?

—Flotaba, y dijo un no sé qué acerca de un último día, pero después se fue antes de que cayera el meteorito

¿Meteorito?

Probablemente es seso lo que había pasado que altera la científica, ahora todo tiene sentido.

—Adiós Naruto.

—Sayonara Neji.

Camino rumbo al recinto Hyūga y encuentro a Hinata a punto de abrir la puerta con la bufanda toda destruida en manos.

—Neji-nisan, se arruinó mi bufanda.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo algo cansada, necesito hablar con Hanabi-chan, antes—me dice con una pequeña sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas— ¿sabes dónde se encuentra?

—Hinata-sama, Hanabi-san ha sido secuestrada

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?—me pregunta muy preocupada llevando sus manos a su cara—.Debemos salir a buscarla, no puedo dejar que este ahí sola.

—Tranquila Hinata-sama, pronto la rescataremos, le he avisado al Hokage y lo más probable es que salgamos a buscarla mañana un grupo de shinobis, Sai y yo—le respondo sujetándola de los hombros para que se calme—, por eso quiero que mañana estés a cargo del clan hasta que regrese con Hanabi.

—No Neji, yo voy contigo a rescatar a mi hermana—me dice Hinata con una seriedad que casi no veo.

—Hinata-sama la necesito segura aquí, Hiashi-san me confío su seguridad, tanto la suya como la de Hanabi-san y por lo tanto soy yo el que debo ir.

—No dejare que…

—Yo estoy a cargo y me tiene que hacer caso Hinata-sama, sé que la intentaron secuestrar las mismas personas y estará más segura aquí.

—Claro que no Neji, ¿Qué pasa si vuelven?—me pregunta con el ceño fruncido y soltándose de mi agarre—.Ellos ya saben dónde encontrarme, por lo cual va a ser peor, quizás logren rescatar a Hanabi, pero cuando regresen ya me habrán llevado.

—Por eso varios Hyūga se aseguraran de su seguridad, es más si tenemos que contratar escoltas de otros clanes, pues que así sea.

Veo como la duda asoma en su mirada, lleva su mano derecha a su boca mordiéndose un dedo, intentando analizar cómo salir de esto—.No me obligues a hacer esto—veo como la posición de su mano cambia a ser una que jamás pensé que haría ella—, solo un poco de chakra y estarás retorciéndote.

La veo con los ojos abiertos, no esperaba esa respuesta de ella, ni siquiera sabía que ella había aprendido a llevar a cabo el control Kago no Tori no Juin.

—No le creía de esas personas Hinata-sama—observo como mis palabras parecen tener resultado cuando veo el arrepentimiento en esos ojos, parecidos a los míos, me intento acercar a ella…

Siento ese dolor que hace años no sentía, esa agonía— ¡Para Hinata!—no me acordaba que doliera tanto, esta sensación similar a la de un fierro atravesando mi cabeza lentamente —¡Basta Hinata!— el dolor se va apagando dejando el amargo recuerdo.

— ¿Me vas a dejar ahora o prefieres sufrir más?—me pregunta con total indiferencia, me dan ganas de vomitar y por más que intento reprimirlo, vomito—. Neji por mi hermana soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso ignorar varios de mis principios y eso ya deberías de saberlo.

—Prefiero que vengas conmigo a que cometas alguna tontería, así que está bien.

—No te preocupes por tu estabilidad mental, estará igual que siempre, en realidad fue un simple genjutsu, aunque creo que me pasé.

—Eres buena, terroríficamente buena—veo como sus mejillas se tornan de un leve rosado ante el cumplido—.Creo que deberías ir con Morino Ibiki para el departamento de tortura.

— ¿Tan mal te hice sentir?—pregunta con culpabilidad—Lo siento Neji-nisan.

—Buenas noches Hinata-sama, me retiro.

—Dulces sueños nisan.

Apenas duermo recordando todos los eventos del día: La confesión de Tenten, el enojo de Lee, la observación de Shikamaru, el secuestro de Hanabi, el intento de secuestro de Hinata, el meteorito y por último la tortura de Hinata.

—Su misión es rescatar a Hyūga Hanabi quien ha sido secuestrada—nos dice Kakashi-sama a Sai, Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata y a mí—Trabajarán como un equipo de cinco liderados por Shikamaru, también le estoy concediendo el deseo a Hinata para que sea incluida en el equipo.

—Muchas gracias—agradece Hinata a Hokage-sama, trae un atuendo demasiado descubierto comparado al que acostumbra usar.

—Shikamaru, alza tu mano—ordena Kakashi-sama mientras el Nara lo mira con duda

— ¿Por qué?—pregunta, ejecutando la orden— ¿Qué es esto?—pregunta después de que la científica de ayer.

—Un reloj súper secreto que solo poseen los cinco Kages—dice Kakashi-sansei alzando su mano dejándonos ver un círculo con algunas partes iluminadas.

— ¿Qué clase de reloj es?—pregunto, si solo los Kages lo tienen debe ser demasiado importante.

—Está contando el tiempo hasta la destrucción de la tierra.

—No lo entiendo—dice Shikamaru llamando la atención de todos— ¿Por qué es necesario para el rescate de Hanabi?

—Toneri, el que secuestró a Hanabi podría ser el que manipula la luna—responde, así que el meteorito que dijo Naruto era un pedazo de la luna.

— ¿En que se basa?—pregunto algo preocupado por el bienestar de Hanabi-san.

—Es solo una corazonada.

Salimos y Sai dibuja un ave de tinta para cada quién—Disculpa Sai, preferiría que Hinata-sama este acompañada, con todo lo que ha pasado es altamente posible que ella sea atacada.

—Entiendo, creo que lo mejor será que Naruto y ella vayan juntos, él es el más fuerte de todos nosotros así que estará segura.

—Me parece buena idea Sai—le respondo.

Estará segura y además quizás así el baka de Naruto, se dé cuenta de que Hinata y él, juntos pueden ser muy felices.

 **Bueno, Naruto le pretenece a Kishimoto, por yo hago lo que se me dé la gana.**

 **Disculpen la gran demora, tuve algunos problemas creativos y ello conllevo a hacer llorar a Tenten, cuando me di cuenta de que esa jamás fue mi idea ya llevaba mil palabras que tuve que borrar e inicie desde ese punto y he aquí el capítulo, espero poder escribir el próximo más rápido, además disculpen mis faltas ortográficas, procuro que sean mínimas pero supongo que aún hay alguna que otra falla.**

 ***El asterisco en la vestimenta de Neji, si a alguien se le ocurre algún vestuario mejor estoy abierta a sugerencias, no solo en eso sino en otras cosas me gustaría leer su opinión.**

 **Sayonara n.n**


	5. Memorias

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

 _-Recuerdos-_

 **Capítulo 4: Memorias**

—Fue por aquí—dice Sai cuando llegamos a un punto en el que tenemos que dividirnos—donde perdí al secuestrador de Hanabi.

—Separémonos y busquemos pistas—nos indica, Shikamaru, el líder del grupo—Naruto, cuida a Hinata—le recuerda.

—Déjamelo a mí—contesta seguro Naruto, más le vale a ese baka.

Nos dividimos en cinco caminos, observo con mi Byakugan y veo como el ave de Hinata baja, afino más mi vista y veo como enterrada en la nieve, por el lado de Hinata está un kunai con una figurita, decido ir con ellos, oculto mi chakra y los sigo sigilosamente ocultándome en la cima de un árbol.

—Uh, ¿trajiste la bufanda?—pregunta Naruto en cuanto Hinata abre la mochila para guardar el kunai, miro como a Hinata le sorprende la pregunta de Naruto—. ¿Por qué no la usas?, ¿no tienes frío?

—E-estoy bien—miente Hinata, es notable que debe tener algo de frío, está nevando y puedo asegurar que el agua está a unos centígrados de ser hielo—.De todas formas, mejor apresurémonos y digámosles a Shikamaru-kun y a los demás.

—Oh sí, tienes razón—exclama Naruto mientras Hinata se termina de colgar la pequeña mochila café, vuelvo discretamente al ave de tinta para que no me descubran.

Ya reunidos de nuevo, seguimos la pista hacia una cascada.

— ¿Pueden ver algo?—pregunta Shikamaru.

—Hay una laguna que brilla en el fondo de la cueva—responde Hinata, ese brillo es realmente algo extraño, no es natural, estoy seguro de que oculta algo obscuro.

—Esa letra shinobi es "A" como en "Aún"—deduce Shikamaru viendo el símbolo—puede significar "este es el principio".

—El Byakugan no tiene capacidad de visión dentro de la laguna—le digo a Shikamaru prediciendo su orden, lo mejor es hacer esto bien y rápido.

—Tendremos que bajar y ver —dice Naruto, es la única forma de encontrar a Hanabi—Whoa, no puedo mojar esto—anuncia quitándose la bufanda azul con rayas blancas que trae, la bufanda de Hinata es roja, siempre ha hecho rojas.

—Eres muy particular—exclama Sakura, viendo de forma rara a Naruto— ¿Qué tiene de malo si se moja la bufanda?

—No es poca cosa, significa mucho para mí—observo como Hinata agacha la mirada y Sakura da un respingo.

¿Qué es lo importante de esa bufanda?, ¿quién se la dio?

—No hay necesidad de eso—dice Sai, que esta hincado cerca del laguna—Toqué el agua no moja—, vemos como toma agua con su mano y esta se desvanece a una gran velocidad, como si jamás la hubiera tocado.

Nos sumergimos inmediatamente en la laguna, Shikamaru encabezando al equipo, llegamos a una parte donde unas burbujas amarillas flotan…

 _Estoy en la academia, mi cuerpo perece haber vuelto a ser el de un niño de unos ocho años, yo siempre fui un genio en la escuela, casi siempre me daban puntos extras innecesarios por mis participaciones, nadie se quejaba hasta un día…_

— _Oye tú, ¿qué te crees?—me pregunta una pequeña niña chimuela, con dos chonguitos castaños—. ¿Qué no ves que existimos?—me reclama la niña cruzándose de brazos mientras yo la fulmino con la mirada—.Que seas un_ _Hyūga_ _no quiere decir que vayas a atemorizarme, estoy en pleno derecho de expresarme._

— _Pierdes tu tiempo, puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo simplemente te ignoraré._

— _No me importa que me ignores, pero que sea después de lo que te voy a decir—veo como frunce su seño y más atrás unos niños se nos quedan viendo—, merecemos tener la oportunidad de tener puntos extras, algunos de nosotros los necesitamos, tú eres un genio sacarás las mejores notas de todas formas y cedernos unos puntos no te mataran genio._

 _Que me llamara genio resultó para aumentar mi ego y valorar la idea de darles algunas participaciones._

 _/_

— _No tienes nada que reclamarme niña, no creo que te pertenezca—veo ahora yo como espectador a mí de pequeño con una pistola de agua mientras la pequeña Tenten intentaba quitármelo._

— _Claro que es mío, es de los pocos juguetes que tengo, ¡devuélvemelo!_

— _Las pistolas son para niños, las usan los policías, existen pocas mujeres kunoichis pero realmente ninguna mujer policía._

— _Mira, no me importa tu opinión amanerado, ¡yo sólo quiero mi juguete!_

— _No te atrevas a llamarme afeminado, marimacha—en ese momento ella se lanza contra mi yo del pasado, jamás he entendido por qué hizo tanto por un juguete si a ella casi no la vi usando juguetes._

 _/_

— _Ya estarás contenta, nos han castigado por tú culpa—le regaña enojado mi yo pequeño._

— _Hmp, nada de esto habría pasado si me hubieras dado mi juguete—dice Tenten sacándome la lengua._

— _¿Quién te dio ese juguete tan feo?—le pregunta el niño, a la pequeña._

— _No es feo, es de los mejores regalos que me han hecho y me lo dio una persona que aprecio mucho._

— _¿Quién tu novio?—pregunta con sorna—. Oh, es cierto, eres tan fea que probablemente jamás tengas novio—desde el lugar donde estoy puedo ver como a Tenten se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, ¿cómo pude ser tan cruel?_

— _Entonces cuéntame cómo se siente tener novio ¿eh?_

— _Niños, dejen de pelear—veo como un maestro, de quién no me acuerdo su nombre, llama la atención de Tenten y demi de pequeño—, debido a los últimos conflictos que han tenido me he visto en la necesidad de hace que su actitud cambie, así que a partir de mañana se quedarán una hora después de clases hasta establecer lazos de amistad._

 _/_

— _Esto no me gusta, nada._

— _¿Te hago unas trencitas?_

— _No, me vas a dejar nudos._

— _Mmm, quizás te dejen de molestar las demás niñas—se ríe y añade: —, además de algunos hombres._

— _Eres la única niña que no me acosa en todo el salón, gracias._

— _Qué bueno que entiendes que tendremos que llevarnos medianamente bien para que no siga este castigo—dice con una sonrisa—, gracias por hacerme caso y dejarnos participar más, quizás nuestras notas puedan aumentar algo._

— _Hn, apenas y entiendo cómo me convenciste, quién es fracasado así se quedará._

— _Bueno, si tú ya eres ganador no tienes nada que perder—ahora yo me pregunto ¿cuántas veces me ha manipulado Tenten?—además no te preocupes, los fracasados naturalmente no se esforzarán, en cambio los de medio rango intentarán llegar a un considerable promedio._

 _Tiene lógica, es lo que pensé en ese entonces, y sigo pensando que tiene un poco de lógica aunque me impresiona el talento para manipular que tiene Tenten, jamás lo había notado._

 _/_

 _Vuelvo a estar como protagonista._

— _Mmm, ven, te presentare a unos amigos Neji—me dice una sonriente Tenten, para este punto había pasado una semana del castigo y nos hicimos amigos—, quizás así se te quite lo amargado—me saca la lengua sin quitar la sonrisa._

— _Hn, no quiero juntarme con un montón de niñas gritonas Tenten, ya te lo he dicho—le repito a Tenten._

— _Bueno, no son amigas, son amigos, así que no te preocupes, no te molestarán._

 _/_

 _Ahora estoy en mi cuerpo de diez años, casi no me acuerdo de lo que pasó en la academia además de las calificaciones altas, ni siquiera me acordaba que era tan amigo de Tenten._

— _¿Por qué me traicionaste?_

— _Neji, yo no te he traicionado—observo el ceño fruncido de Tenten, estamos casi igual de enojados—. Tengo derecho a hacer mis propios amigos, es la única niña que no me ha juzgado._

— _No tomes eso como excusa, no deberías juntarte con las niñas de la generación que nos sigue._

— _Tú no tienes que decirme que hacer, nunca me hablas de tú familia, ¿cómo querías que supiera?—siento el enojo, Tenten ha ido a la mansión para jugar con Hinata—, eres un insoportable Neji._

— _Y tú eres una traidora._

— _Amanerado._

— _Fea._

— _Eres un insensible._

— _Ojala jamás te hubiera conocido._

— _Oh, me has robado las palabras de la boca—va hacia la puerta—, espero que tengas suerte en tu destino._

— _Yo espero lo contrario respecto al tuyo, te voy a ser sincero antes que te vayas: ningún hombre se fijará en ti en el futuro a menos que cambies tu verdadera forma de ser, te verán como un_ _amigo_ _más, no como una mujer, necesitarías un milagro, fea._

— _Seré breve, no te interesa tener novia y no dejarás de ser frío así que de cosas de amor no puedo decirte mucho, pero tú idea del destino te puede llevar a diversas complicaciones en el futuro._

 _/_

 _Pasaron años…_

 _Ya con doce nos graduamos de la academia he hicimos el equipo Gai, ya no me acordaba de Tenten en ese entonces y no me importaba, sin Tenten no me entretenía en otra cosa aparte del entrenamiento y el clan._

 _Los exámenes_ _Chūnin, están por acabar, estoy preparándome con Tenten para las finales, he fortalecido lo suficiente mi punto ciego._

— _Sería genial un combate entre el Uchiha y tú—escucho a Tenten detrás de mí respirando agitadamente._

 _/_

— _Hola Neji, me alegra que estés bien—me dice con una sonrisa y se lanza a darme un abrazo, acaba de terminar la guerra._

 _/_

 _Siento un golpe en mi cara, de lado derecho, que me manda a un par de metros, reacciono._

— _¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle tales cosas?—me pregunta enojado Lee, se agacha y me sujeta de mi camisa, alzándome y no me opongo—¡No me esperaba que la dañaras de esa forma!—me mira, fulminándome con la mirada, nunca pensé ver a Lee así—.Pensé que con Hinata sabrías lo que sería algo así, si hubiera sabido de que la herirías no le hubiera alentado y dado esperanzas—dice mientras me suelta, más tranquilo, y se jala el cabello._

 _/_

— _Bueno—inicia con un sonrojo—, me gusta un chico— un chico, no un tipo de chico, a ella ya le gusta alguien y no ha dicho nada, además de que no lo he notado, sigue portándose igual—.Mmm, me gusta su cabello, me gustan sus ojos que expresa un poco más de lo que cree, desde mi punto de vista es atractivo y educado, además que es listo._

— _Oh, quien es Tenten, dinos—suplica Ino con una carita con la que supongo que ella cree que enternece a los demás pero veo como ella niega con la cabeza._

 _/_

 _Camino sin prisa hacia la cascada y me siento en el verde pasto cerca de del pequeño río que forma la cascada, veo como Lee ya está nadando y observo como Tenten se acerca ya con un traje de baño de una sola pieza color rojo con toques rosados, se ve hermosa…_

 _Siento como mis mejillas se sonrojan, malignas hormonas, jamás me había pasado esto, y ahora me sucede con mi compañera de equipo, una de mis pocas amigas, de las personas con las que nunca pensé que me pasaría._

 _/_

 _No podía dormir, lo intenté y ya cuando pensaba salir a suplir a Lee vi como Tenten se despertaba algo asustada y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas._

— _¿Estás bien Tenten?_

— _Sí Neji, no te preocupes—me respondió secándose las lágrimas con su manga._

— _No te creo, no eres de las personas que lloran por nada._

— _Solo fue un sueño, no quiero hablar por ahora de ello._

— _Entiendo._

 _/_

— _Un conocido, me dijo que en unos meses vendría a visitarme—avisa con una gran sonrisa y un peculiar brillo en los ojos—sería fantástico que lo conocieran._

— _¿Un pretendiente Tenten?—pregunta Lee con una sonrisita tonta._

— _No creo que llegue a tener un pretendiente fuera de Konoha…_

— _¿Me estás queriendo decir que no soy capaz de tener un pretendiente?—me pregunta Tenten, interrumpiéndome, con un gran enojo en su voz, creo que debo acláralo._

— _No es eso Tenten, solo que no tiene sentido que alguien de otra aldea se interese en ti, ya que…_

— _No me vengas con la lógica Neji, ¿tú puedes ser cotizado en todo lugar sólo por ser Hyūga?_

— _Eso no es lo que…_

— _Claro que es eso lo que quieres decir, me estas llamando fea, que no sería capaz de tener algún pretendiente fuera de Konoha y seguro piensas que dentro tampoco, sería más lógico que yo tuviera más pretendientes que tú ya que somos la mitad de mujeres que hombres ¿no?—me dice con su voz cada vez haciéndose más fuerte pero sin gritar— ¡Eres un arrogante e insensible, Hyūga!— ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme de esa manera!_

— _Tú jamás entenderás Neji lo que es el amar —me dice fulminándome con la mirada— ¡tú no amas a nadie como yo te amo!_

 _Me quedo paralizado._

 _Ella me quiere._

 _Yo soy el chico_

 _Mi cabello, mis ojos, mi educación, mi fama de genio._

 _He sido yo todo este tiempo…_

—Neji, despierta—escucho la voz de Sakura y abro los ojos—caímos en un genjutsu, tengo entendido que no eres malo en despejar genjutsus, ayúdame con los demás.

No la cuestiono e inicio con Hinata mientras ella va con Sai— ¿Cuánto tiempo paso?

—Unos cinco minutos, creo que el genjutsu era principalmente con recuerdos personales, se podría confundir con simplemente con pensamientos—la miro y la encuentro sonrojada.

—Así que recordaste al Uchiha—el rojo de sus mejillas empeora, me recuerda a las mejillas de Hinata hablando de Naruto.

—Hola niisan, ¿qué paso?

—Un genjutsu, no pareces sorprendida por los recuerdos del genjutsu—le sonrio, pero no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que recordé.

—Neji, ayúdame con Shikamaru, yo iré con Naruto—me dice Sakura, asiento y voy con Shikamaru intentando despertarlo, lo cual sorprendentemente es muy rápido.

—Situación.

—Genjutsu que te hace recordar algunos momentos de tu vida, una trampa que puede retener bastante tiempo, Sakura me saco del genjutsu para ayudarla.

—Entiendo, ¿Quién falta?

—Naruto, ¡Despierta!—grita Sakura ya desesperada de que Naruto haya tardado un tiempo sin despertar.

—Oh, Sakura—dice iniciando a despertar Naruto que estaba a lado de Hinata.

—Al fin despertaste.

—Uh— Naruto se levanta y en lo que Shikamaru le explica brevemente a él lo que pasó.

—Gracias Sakura, estaba teniendo un buen sueño con mi hermano, gracias por despertarme—dice Sai, creo que entiende lo que es el sarcasmo, o pareciera.

Naruto no ha dejado de ver a Hinata, ¿será que soñó con ella?

—Eso no suena nada agradecido—escucho hablar a Shikamaru después de reír un poco.

Seguimos hasta llegar a una especie de… manantial.

Creo que al secuestrador le encanta el agua per odia mojarse.

—Un manantial—digo e intento ver a través del manantial con mi Byakugan.

—No se puede ver nada, sea lo que sea es prácticamente lo mismo de hace rato—dice Hinata, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

—Bein, estén listos para luchar mientras nos movamos—dice Shikamaru y se avienta hacia el manantial.

Le seguimos Sakura, Sai y yo, me preocupa dejar a Hinata solamente con Naruto, pero creo que estará bien.

Veo como Naruto se ha lanzado al agua pero Hinata no le sigue, voy a regresar a acompañarla, observo como Naruto al fin se dio cuenta de que no lo sigue Hinata me apresuro para alcanzarlo pero es más rápido y llega antes que yo.

Esto no me da buena espina, cuando salgo a la superficie veo como Naruto está peleando con un chico de cabello blanco, probablemente el que se llevó a Hanabi.

Naruto le da un puñetazo en la cara de aquel sujeto desquebrajándolo, es una simple marioneta.

—Tú, ¿eres una marioneta?—pregunta Naruto notablemente sorprendido.

—Este no es mi cuerpo, Hinata, mi próximo yo vendrá por ti la próxima vez—lo miro, esta distraído, puedo golpearlo para que deje de molestar un rato—.En ese entonces me darás una respuesta.

Intento golpearlo con una patada pero el cascarón cae, antes de que mi pierna lo impacte, mientras se escucha una risa, me está desesperando.

—Ninguno de sus golpes nunca me alcanzarán, nunca.

Su presencia se deja de sentir, pero deja a cambio una gran tensión.

— ¡Maldición!—grito, no puede estar pasando esto—. Hinata, ¿Qué te preguntó?

— Fue, me volvió a pedir que, yo no quiero…

—Tranquila Hinata, debemos alcanzar a los demás.

Rápidamente llegamos donde se encontraban los demás junto a un cangrejo gigante destrozado, me alegra haberme perdido de esa dulce bienvenida, me da un escalofrío pensar que Sakura puede lograr hacer eso sin alguna técnica además de control de chakra.

—Eso, ¿fue por tu puño Sakura-chan?

—Sí, Naruto si vuelves a dejar desprotegida a Hinata vas a probar mis puños tú también.

—Lo sé, Hinata nunca te—observo como Hinata voltea hacia Naruto, él desvía la mirada—.Nunca te volveré a perder de vista.

—Es extraño que solo amenaces a Naruto, Neji-san es el primo de Hinata y su protector, ¿no?

—Pero Shikamaru le ha encargado cuidar de Hinata a Naruto, además Neji debe estar más concentrado en la misión.

¿Concentrado? No estoy concentrado desde que recordé…

Porque recordé cosas que ya estaban bloqueadas, momentos con Tenten que no imaginé que hubieran pasado.

Ahora tiene todo sentido, incluido por qué se enojó conmigo por algo tan simple, algo que pensé insignificante.

— ¿Estas bien Neji?—me pregunta Sakura, quizás me lleva hablando un rato.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

Avanzamos hasta llegara ver una luz, parece el sol, salimos, y veo el paisaje más irreal que he visto, creo que ya no podrá sorprenderme nada.

— ¿Qué?, ¿esto qué es?—observo como Shikamaru abre más los ojos, jamás los había visto tan abiertos.

El mar está debajo de nosotros, reflejando el cielo azul, el problema es que en ese cielo azul está una isla aparentemente flotando.

Parece que está siendo teletransportada la superficie del océano, debe ser un jutsu muy complicado y necesitar bastante chakra para dejarlo de esa forma tanto tiempo.

También podría ser un genjutsu, aún más complejo que el anterior.

— ¿Las isla está flotando?

Me corto con un kunai en mi palma izquierda asegurándome de no dañar algún punto de chackra, siento el dolor pero todo está igual, esto no es genjutsu.

—Es un jutsu de teletransportación, deben ser muy poderosos para lograr estabilizarlo—comento con mi tono inexpresivo.

—También hay luz por debajo del agua—escucho decir a Sakura, pensé que era un reflejo del sol, pero realmente es otra iluminación.

— ¿Eso de allá no es falso?

— ¿Un sol artificial?—pregunta Sai ante la pregunta de Shikamaru.

—Sí.

Sai volvió a dibujar aves de tinta para no gastar chakra de más en caminar sobre el océano, como en el principio, e inicie a pensar en cosas sin importancia para distraerme de todos los cambios que han sucedido en tan poco tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, agradezco de todo corazón cada favorite, follow y review.**

 **Me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico, detesto haber hecho esto tan corto conforme en la película, solo he tomado 10 minutos en lo que el capítulo anterior fueron 20, intentaré avanzar más a la próxima.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Enemigo

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

 **Capítulo 5: Enemigo**

— ¿Alguna señal del enemigo?—nos pregunta Shikamaru, hemos recorrido un rato en las aves de tinta y no se ha cruzado algún subordinado del enemigo, ellos deben estar planeando algo.

—Todo está bien—contesta Hinata, no se ve ningún rastro de vida a esta altura, los subordinados probablemente no sean humanos…

Podrían ser más marionetas, pero tienen un chakra propio o administrado que nos ayudaría a Hinata y a mí a encontrar su ubicación. Deben estar escondidos más adelante.

—El enemigo sabe de nosotros, ¿Por qué no atacan?—pregunta nuestra ninja médico ante la respuesta de Hinata.

—Sí, eso me molesta, es demasiado pacífico—responde Shikamaru, me preocupa que él también tenga este presentimiento.

Recorremos la isla todo lo que nos queda de la tarde, solo bosque, lleno de una gran variedad de árboles y arbustos hasta que Shikamaru nos dio la orden de iniciar a instalar el campamento.

— ¿Deberíamos hacer guardia?—pregunta Sai, lo cual por más patético que suene es algo en lo que pensar.

—Sí, quizás esté esperando a que bajemos la guardia mientras durmamos.

—Parece más estar esperando a que lo encontremos, no creo que ataquen tan pronto.

—Aun así debemos prepararnos—dice Shikamaru— ¿quién se quiere quedar a hacer guardia?

Veo como Hinata alza tímidamente la mano, Shikamaru no se opone a su decisión a pesar de tener algo de duda en su mirada ya que es la que corre más peligro de nosotros y todos nos disponemos a dormir…

O al menos intentarlo en mi caso, ha pasado una hora y no he logrado conciliar el sueño.

¿Desde cuándo inicio a sentir algo por mi Tenten?

¿Por qué nos peleamos de esa forma?

¿Por qué me importa tanto?

Digo, no me quita el sueño que Lee no sea correspondido, jamás lo hizo.

Pero con Tenten es diferente, ¿será que es por el hecho de que su situación me involucra?

Pero en ese caso también me importarían las acosadoras que se hacen llamar mis "admiradoras" y eso no pasa.

Tal vez es la combinación de la preocupación hacia un compañero de equipo más el hecho que me involucra y eso me hace sentir levemente culpable.

Probablemente sí sea eso.

No es como si sintiera algo hacia Tenten, ¿verdad?

Creo que lo mejor es caminar y acompañar a Hinata por si llega a aparecer ese chico de nuevo, encuentro muy cerca del campamento a Hinata sentada en una roca tejiendo nuevamente una bufanda roja.

—Buenas noches niisan—me saluda mientras sigue tejiendo.

—Buenas noches Hinata-sama creo que ya deberías dormir, puedo suplirte.

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames "sama"—dice dejando de tejer para verme a la cara y suspira—. Debes pensar que soy una tonta, una mala hermana, hice que me dejaras venir, ¿para qué?—pregunta mientras frunce el seño y toma lo que lleva de bufanda en sus manos—para perder el tiempo tejiendo mientras el chico por el que hago todo esto jamás me hará caso.

—Hinata, te puedo asegurar que aunque él no te corresponda encontraras a alguien especial.

Hinata me sonríe, una sonrisa débil y falsa, toma de nuevo el hilo y teje nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Nada importante—respondo lo contrario a la realidad, no quiero que piense que la subestimo.

— ¿Qué paso con Tenten y Lee?

— ¿Cómo sabes que paso algo con ellos?

—Me encontré con Lee maldiciéndote el otro día, no creo que sea algo de Gai ya que esa no es su forma de reaccionar cuando se trata de él, o algún otro amigo, a excepción de quizás Tenten y Sakura, con la última casi no te juntas así que…

—Tenten se enojó conmigo por algo que realmente no dije y luego, luego me dijo que le gusto—veo como a Hinata se le dibuja una sonrisa—, yo no sabía que le gustaba a Tenten.

—En realidad, Tenten te ama, el enojo le debió de dar el valor suficiente como para decírtelo, ahora la cosa es sencilla, debes responderle, ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Es una compañera, es mi amiga desde que hicimos el equipo…

—Desde antes, pero te alejaste de ella cuando inicio a ser mi amiga, mi única amiga en ese entonces, tú aún me odiabas así que cuando la viste en la mansión jugando conmigo le dijiste cosas muy feas, ella se sintió dolida e intentó odiarte, más sus esfuerzos acabaron cuando iniciaron el equipo Gai pero le quedó el mal recuerdo, a ella le gustabas en la academia, y al parecer le sigues gustando.

Sin decir nada me alejo de ahí, ya había sentido la presencia de Naruto, probablemente Shikamaru la mando a cuidar a Hinata ya que conoce mejor la fuerza de enemigo por ello confío lo suficiente en el como para que cuide de Hinata.

Ya es un nuevo día, y de nuevo nos subimos a las aves de tinta, no se los demás pero las aves de tinta a pesar de ser rápidas no me parecen agradables.

—Veo un pueblo a unos 20 kilometros— aviso al resto del equipo con el byakugan activado, he llegado a un acuerdo con Hinata de asignarnos turnos, para poder descansar y no gastar innecesariamente chakra.

—Bien, vamos—contesta Shikamaru, y nos dirigimos a una aldea, sin aparentes señales de vida humana en unas colinas.

—No hay nadie por los alrededores, todo parece desierto, además las estructuras se ven muy viejas y desgastadas—comunico—lo mejor sería tener cuidado alguno de los edificios podrían derrumbarse.

—Este lugar fue construido hace algunos siglos, nos dividiremos y buscaremos.

Bajamos de las aves y nos dividimos en parejas, observo como Hinata se pone nerviosa cuando la envían con Naruto, quizás se habrá dado cuenta de que Naruto la estaba observando desde anoche, Shikamaru decide dejar a Sai con Sakura.

—Bueno, es mejor estar con la fea que con el amargado—dice normalmente Sai con una sonrisita que podría desesperar a cualquiera.

—Baka—suelta Sakura con evidente enojo y una vena hinchada en su frente.

—Bueno, Neji, tu vendrás conmigo, debido al obvio deterioro, lo mejor será no separarnos de nuestro compañeros, por cualquier cosa.

Caminamos tranquilamente, hasta entrar en un edificio en que posee una pared repleta de cráneos humanos.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Cráneos, probablemente de shinobis, debido a la cantidad de cráneos esto pudo haberse hecho después de una guerra shinobi, ya que esta pared de calaveras se nota levemente más reciente que los edificios.

—Entonces que se opinas al respecto.

—Quizás una revolución donde perdió el pueblo, pero no veo en que parte estaría metida en todo esto Hanabi-sama.

—Bueno, eso se revelará tarde o temprano, porque no usas todo tu empeño también para resolver tus problemas personales y ser un poco más inteligente.

—Shikamaru no te metas.

Pero sé que de cualquier manera lo hará después así que lo mejor será contarle todo, a pesar de que es probable que ya lo sepa:

—Llego tarde al entrenamiento ese día, y con la noticia de haber recibido una carta de un "conocido", Lee insinuó que era un pretendiente…

—Y dijiste un comentario que malentendió, sabes pensándolo un poco más no eres el único culpable, lo más probable es que Lee lo insinúo para provocarte celos y siéndote sincero creo que si lo logró.

¿Yo celoso por Tenten?

¿Eso significa que realmente me gusta?

—Eres un metiche Nara.

—Soy un estratega, Neji, igual que mi padre y he decidido ayudarte, ya que pienso que se lo merecen, tú has ayudado a Hinata con Naruto y Tenten se ha esforzado bastante, tu solo necesitas darte cuenta y no cometer ninguna estupidez.

—¿Y tú que has hecho con Temari?—le interrogo, algo molesto de que se inmiscuya en mi vida y no arregle la suya.

—Yo ya tengo mis planes, regresando de esta misión es probable que ella vaya a Konoha por alguna especie de informe escrito por los actuales acontecimientos, para en Suna tener de una forma más detallada a la que pueden acceder sin la ayuda del Hokage y su conocimiento acerca de todo esto.

Lógico.

Lo cual es entendible.

¿Cómo le ha hecho Hinata-sama para soportarme tanto tiempo?

Pronto llega una paloma de tinta a nosotros con un mensaje de Sai, de haber encontrado algo y la paloma nos lleva a su ubicación donde hay una estatua algo maltratada por el tiempo dentro de una especie de templo.

—Necesitamos que le eches un ojo a esto Neji—me dice Sakura.

—Llamen a Hinata-sama para que estemos todos y avancemos juntos.

—Mi ave de tinta no los encontró, voy por ellos esperen un rato.

Llegan como unos 15 minutos después, Naruto algo callado y observador…

Aparentemente tuvieron una especie de avance.

—Disculpen la tardanza.

—¿Qué es lo que dice?—cuestiona Naruto mientras buscamos alguna pista cerca de la estatua.

—Es una escritura antigua, aparentemente un juramento—le respondo—Cruzando la senda de la humanidad como todos los demás, el puño del ojo de la reencarnación que renacerá de la Luna destruirá al hombre.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Quizá el Ojo de la Reencarnación hace que la luna se mueva—da a relucir una idea Shikamaru

—¿No será que lo de la luna y el secuestro de Hanabi están relacionados?—expone sus dudas nuevamente Sakura—Tal como lo dijo Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura es muy inteligente, esa idea tiene bastante sentido como para dejarla a un lado.

—Desafortunadamente él siempre acierta en sus corazonadas—contesta Shikamaru, volteo a ver a Hinata y veo como se encuentra preocupada, ninguno de ellos podría notarlo tanto en sus ojos como yo, nuestros ojos casi no reflejan nuestras emociones.

El piso se está moviendo, todos nos quedamos quietos ante el repentino temblor.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunta al aire Shikamaru y poco después Sakura salta levemente para apartarse de unas escaleras que se van mostrando en el piso.

Bajamos y encontramos un cementerio.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡Muéstrese!—grito para que todos se alejen apenas vislumbro un chakra ajenos aproximarse.

—El Byakugan—exclama un señor que va apareciendo desde las sombras, un señor de apariencia madura y cansada—.Percibo a dos portadores del Byakugan.

Giro hacia Hinata y choco con su mirada.

—No cabe duda, es Byakugan hime una de los portadores—expone el señor mientras se acerca.

—¡Aléjese de Hinata!—protesta Naruto poniéndose en medio de los dos.

Cuando el señor abre sus parpados, nos quedamos sorprendidos de que no poseyera globos oculares, de su boca sacó una esfera de luz brillante mientras se arrodilla en el suelo y la esfera nos ciega a todos.

Un segundo después el brillo ha adoptado su forma original y observo como Hinata está a punto de desplomarse sobre el suelo cuando corro y la sujeto entre mis brazos.

—¡Hinata! ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata?—aúlla exasperado Naruto.

—El Tenseigan ha revivido—dice el sujeto al mismo tiempo que la esfera regresa a su cuerpo y se descompone—.Debe ser retenido Ōtsutsuki.

Naruto inmediatamente corrió a checar como se encuentra Hinata junto con Sakura.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien?

Ella asiente ante la pregunta de Sakura, se ve mucho más pálida de lo normal.

Decidimos separarnos del resto Shikamaru, Sai y yo entretanto Sakura y Naruto vigilan a Hinata

—Ese hombre menciono algo como Ōtsutsuki, el apellido original del Rikudo Sennin—comunica al resto de nosotros.

— Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo—habla nuevamente Sai después de mucho tiempo sin hablar—Fue el nombre de Rikudo Sennin antes del Sacerdosio.

—Y llamó princesa del Byakugan a Hinata.

—Es entendible, Hinata es la heredera por ley del clan Hyūga, podría ser considerada una princesa—¿Tenía que ser nuestro clan en vez del Uchiha?—.Parece que el secuestro de Hanabi si está ligado a todo esto.

Regresamos a donde están los demás después de un rato de suposiciones que no tienen una lógica en sí.

¿Pero en este mundo que es lógico?

…

Pasa un día más, en el cual nos volvimos a dividir en parejas, esta vez más preocupados por los acontecimientos anteriores.

He visto a Hinata-sama más pensativa, y nadie lo nota, pareciera solo tranquila…

¿Será por Naruto?

¿O por el asunto de ese tal Toneri?

He decidido buscarla esta noche, es obvio que Naruto sabe ya de los sentimientos de Hinata por cómo actúa, pero lo más probable es que se encuentre confundido al respecto ahora.

Así que no debo de preocuparme por censurar información cerca del resto.

Apenas anochece la busco, parece que Naruto por alguna razón no está cerca, de nuevo está tejiendo la bufanda en plena noche.

Ha de costar mucho más trabajo del que parece, ya está bastante larga probablemente la termine esta misma noche.

—Hinata, ¿le sucede algo?

—Nada, simplemente es algo confuso lo que está pasando.

—Sí, pero te prometo encontrar la solución, Shikamaru y yo crearemos un plan para encontrar el lugar donde esta Hanabi-san.

—Aún no encontramos una pista de donde se encuentra.

—Solo hemos buscado en el pueblo y el bosque ¿no?

—Ya casi no hay tiempo, yo debí de haber estado en la casa en vez de Hanabi-chan, lo último que hice fue regañarla.

Ella se pone a llorar en mi hombro.

—Nada nos garantiza que se hubieran llevado a Hanabi-san, si tú te hubieses quedado Toneri no nos hubiera guiado hasta aquí de cierta forma; Hinata aún nos falta buscar un poco, estoy seguro de que estamos cerca.

Pronto inician a aparecer unas mariposas, mariposas brillantes y miro como Hinata se va tranquilizando paulatinamente.

—Gracias por todo nisan.

—Hinata, todo saldrá bien y suerte.

—Hasta luego—se despide mientras yo me alejo cerca del mismo camino donde esta escondido Naruto.

—Cuídala, Uzumaki—veo como abre los ojos y se pone pálido como ci hubiese visto a un muerto.

—Claro Neji, tienes mi palabra.

Me escondo y oculto mi chakra, casi no sirve de nada si ha Hinata se le ocurre usar el Byakugan pero confío en que no lo hará.

—Hinata

—Mi hermanita está en peligro y yo aquí tejiendo una bufanda, soy una terrible hermana ¿verdad?

—No es cierto, has venido aquí solo por tu hermana, sin tu ayuda no se habría reconocido el kunai de Hanabi—habla de forma rápida Naruto—No te preocupes, te juro que rescataré a Hanabi.

—Arigato, de verdad eres muy amable Naruto-kun.

—No, o estoy siendo amable porque te ame ni nada.

Baka, no puede ser más distraído.

—Sólo estoy preocupado por Hanabi.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?—pregunta Hinata notoriamente sorprendida por las anteriores palabras de Naruto—.Dijiste algo.

Se dio cuenta, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Lo bueno es que al menos los dos se han dado cuenta de sus sentimientos…

O al menos un poco.

—Estoy preocupado por Hanabi—repite Naruto, más apagado.

Si se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

—Antes de eso…

—Lo que dije antes, Hinata

Ya lo va a decir Naruto, ya.

—Yo te amo—desde el árbol en el que estoy, observo como Hinata se sorprende y luego agacha la cabeza.

¿Qué está sucediendo?

¿Qué es lo que planea Hinata?

— ¿Hinata?

Veo como ambos voltean hacia el lago cerca del lugar y me doy cuenta de que Toneri ha aparecido flotando encima de un círculo de metal descendiendo lentamente.

Finalmente ha llegado.

Ese es su verdadero yo que ha venido en busca de Hinata por una respuesta…

Tengo que avisarles a los demás de inmediato.

Salto de árbol en árbol para llegar lo más rápidamente posible al campamento de hoy.

Puedo escuchar como a lo lejos Naruto pregunta:

"—Toneri, ¿eres otra marioneta?"

La voz se va apagando conforme avanzo.

Pensaba que estaba más cerca del campamento, ¿o será que es la ansiedad carcomiéndome?

Llego y no necesito de palabras, mi apariencia le ha proporcionado toda la información necesaria a Shikamaru el cual está sentado frente la fogata al mismo tiempo que Sai y Sakura están descansando.

—Sai, tus aves de tinta rápido tenemos que ayudar a Hinata.

Apenas se levanta el pálido ese cuando escuchamos un grito:

"— ¡Hinata!"

Eso ayuda a que Sakura se levante a la velocidad del rayo, se nota esa familiaridad que tiene con Naruto.

En un momento ya estamos volando en busca de Hinata y Naruto en las aves de tinta.

Aunque Hinata no quiera ir Toneri podría obligarla, según lo que me contó Naruto Toneri puede hacer que se desmaye.

Pero Toneri parecía muy seguro, ¿Qué le habrá dicho a Hinata?

Llegamos, a tiempo para ayudar a Naruto con los shinobis que secuestraron a Hanabi-san

SAi, hace otra ave de tinta antes de que Naruto caiga.

—Naruto, Neji ustedes vayan por Toneri—nos dirige Shikamaru—.Nosotros nos encargaremos de esos, asegúrense de no lastimar a Hinata.

Vamos hacia Toneri quién está abrazando a Hinata, a espaldas de nosotros.

— ¡Devuelve a Hinata!—demanda Naruto al momento de crear un Rasengan.

—¿Devolverla?—pregunta Tonari al mismo tiempo que voltea el rostro hacia nosotros—Hinata vino a mi voluntariamente—alardea en nuestra cara mientras ambos dan la vuelta.

El rostro de Hinata-sama se ve triste, con signos de culpabilidad, ¿será que es un plan?

¿O Toneri la habrá sometido en alguna especie de hipnosis?

Naruto tiene un aspecto más huraño, Hinata está demasiado cerca de Toneri como para formar el Hakke Hasangeki, el ataque que tiene más probabilidades de destruirlo.

—Esto fue predestinado por la antigüedad, Hinata y yo nos casaremos

—¿Casarse?—pregunto al mismo tiempo que Naruto, si Hinata-sama ya sabía los propósitos de Toneri…

¿Por qué lo hizo?

—Hinata, es mentira ¿verdad?

Debería ser, Hinata-sama tiene como sueño caminar a lado de Naruto, no puede abandonarlo de esa manera.

No cuando ya es correspondida.

¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

Hinata-sama cierra los ojos, es verdad.

Veo como Naruto se desanima y Toneri preparando un ataque en su mano derecha.

—¡Naruto, apártate!—le grito a Naruto, pero él atina a alzar su mano para destruir el ataque con su Rasengan.

Eso no funcionará, Toneri es el titiritero, uno mucho más fuerte que sus marionetas.

Toneri no se va a arriesgar a lastimar a Hinata…

Puedo ver la preocupación en el rostro de ella, su intención es el salvarnos.

Un autosacrificio.

El ataque de Toneri absorbe el Rasengan de Naruto, obsorve chakra, como el ataque de Tenten hace unos meses, esto significa que…

—¡Naruto, esquívalo que no te toque!—le ordeno, pero solo intenta bloquearlo con su brazo y me acerco hacia donde él se encuentra e intento interceptar parte del golpe por él…

Pero ya le ha sacado el aire la esfera de Toneri y le esta substrayendo el chakra, lo único que me queda es alejarme e ir por el en un momento.

Su chakra emite una especie de explosión, de forma similar a un papel bomba pero al menos 10 veces más potente, ese debió de haber sido la mayor parte de su chakra.

Eso fue una defensa y un ataque al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué haces?—le pregunta Hinata a Toneri, la primera vez que a oigo hablar en todo el enfrentamiento.

—No quiero tener una insignificante pelea y arriesgar a que te lastimes—le contesta.

Ese ataque le debió de haber costado demasiado chakra pero no se ve cansado.

Y es ahora que me doy cuenta que en todo este tiempo Naruto ha llevado la bufanda, las cuales se vuelven pequeñas partículas.

—Toneri, hágame el favor de devolverme a Hinata

—¿Por qué yo haría eso?

—Debería saber que jamás le pertenecerá su corazón, no tiene sentido que haga esto.

—El Tenseigan revivirá y Hinata hime estará a mi lado, así de sencillo.

—Dígame donde esta Hanabi-san

—¿La niña?—pregunta, y hasta este punto ve a mis ojos—Está descansando, tú debes ser de la familia secundaria, ser muy cercano a Hinata si quieres puedes acompañarnos, como no eres indispensable no te obligaré, además de que eres lo suficientemente precavido como para atacarme cerca de Hinata y eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para atacarme al saber parte de mi poder sin un plan.

—No iré con usted.

—Hasta luego Hyūga.

Se va y vuelo inmediatamente hacia donde está cayendo Naruto, esa es la tierra, significa que estamos en la luna.

Volteo y veo como Hinata se aleja con dirección a la luna artificial.

No pasa mucho cuando veo a los demás acercarse.

—¿Y Hinata?

—Se la llevo Toneri, no había nada que hacer, no es como la mayoría de los titiriteros Shikamaru, sus ataques son poderosos y no le casan.

—Tsk, ¿al menos recolectaste información?

—Hai, estamos en la luna.

—Así que el espacio en el que hayamos al cangrejo y sus burbujas quizá sea el pasadizo que conecta a la luna con la tierra.

—Con el combate que acaban de tener Naruto y Toneri destruyeron parte de la luna, probablemente los pedazos han caído sobre Konoha, Iwagakure y Kirigakure.

—Vayamos al campamento, Naruto parece muy grave—pide Sakura con evidente preocupación.

Apenas llegamos Sakura acuesta a Naruto e inicia a curarlo.

—Sakura, ¿Cómo esta Naruto?—le pregunto a la pelirosa quién parece muy concentrada.

—Terrible, ha perdido la mayor parte de su chakra.

—¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna forma?—le pregunto, en parte es mi responsabilidad que Naruto este de así.

—Solo después de curarlo quedaré muy débil, ¿si me prestas algo de tu chakra?

—No lo hagan, ambos terminaran muy débiles y eso nos convierte en un blanco fácil—dice Shikamaru.

—A él no le importamos, no nos atacará de no ser necesario, lo que le importa es el Tenseigan y Hinata-sama—le contradigo al Nara—.Además tengo el suficiente chakra como para hacer mi oferta y no quedar débil.

—Gracias Neji.

Pasan unas horas y Sakura termina de poner en un punto estable a Naruto. Haruno ha perdido un poco de color.

¿Cuál es el siguiente movimiento?

Shikamaru buscará la forma de entrar al Sol falso en la mañana, llegamos a la conclusión de que es ahí donde se ubica la fortaleza Ōtsutsuki debido a la dirección que tomó Toneri como que no puede ser atravesado por el Byakugan.

—Hinata—se escucha el susurro de Naruto.

—Así que finalmente lo comprendiste, ¿verdad?

Al día siguiente tal como sospechaba Shikamaru salió junto con Sai para buscar la forma de entrar al Sol artificial probablemente atacándolo para que salgan y ver como le hacen para abrir la "puerta", mientras ellos hacen eso yo le he estado pasando algo de chakra a Sakura quién se encuentra recostada a lado de Naruto.

—Hinata, no te vayas—murmura Naruto entre sueños—Hinata, por favor vuelve.

Ahora mismo tenía que salir con eso…

—Es curioso ver a Naruto así—escucho la aún débil voz de Sakura—. Es bonito ver sus sentimientos hacia su primer amor.

—Esos fueron los que tuvo por ti Sakura, puede que desde tu perspectiva no cuente pero su primer amor fuiste tú, así que simplemente deja eso.

—No Neji, te equivocas él creía amarme por el simple hecho de que yo quería a Sasuke quién era su mayor rival.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, es muy común que en un grupo de tres es normal una especie de triángulo amoroso cuando es formado por dos hombres y una mujer, las mujeres usualmente se ven atraídas por hombres misteriosos y "atractivos", si son shinobis cabe resaltar lo inteligentes o fuertes, en cambio el tercer integrante es el que comúnmente está en "solo amigos"

—¿De dónde sacas tanta información?

—Paso en un grupo de mi generación, en la de ustedes y fue notorio que en algunas otras generaciones mayores—le respondo la pregunta con la que me interrumpió y decido continuar—; como te decía aquel tercer miembro le toca hacer el mérito pero casi nunca termina con la mujer por las diversas circunstancias, sin embargo no se puede considerar como que el tercer miembro no estuvo enamorado.

—En conclusión me intentas decir que Naruto estuvo enamorado de mí, ¿pero no estabas a favor de Hinata?

—No estoy a favor de nadie, en cierto modo me gustaría que Hinata-sama encontrará a alguien mejor para ella—le contesto con sinceridad y su rostro tiene una extraña especie de mezcla de dos emociones, alegría y enojo—. A pesar de todo lo más probable es que queden juntos, el complementarse puede ser algo importante.

—Cuando una mujer se enamora de verdad, sus sentimientos no cambian tan fácilmente. No pueden cambiar.

No puedo evitar quedármele viendo, es como si estuviese atrapada en su propio mundo, con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos sobre su estómago.

—Supongo que tienes razón, ¿Cómo te va con Tenten?—me cuestiona de la nada.

—¿Desde cuándo sabías?

—Desde ese día con Ino, Shikamaru, Lee—inicia a enumerar y luego se vuelve a concentrar—. En fin, cuando festejamos el cumpleaños de Tenten, ella se te quedaba viendo y con la descripción que dio era obvio que no era Sasuke, ni Shikamaru.

—¿Sólo pensaste en Sasuke, Shikamaru y en mí?

—Era improbable que le gustara alguien mayor o de otra aldea.

En eso vemos como entran nuevamente Shikamaru y Sai, quien parece aun en su neutral rostro algo frustrado.

—¿Cómo les fue?—cuestiona Sakura.

—Hinata, discúlpame por no darme cuenta antes, regresa—murmura Naruto e inicia a gemir, espero que sea de dolor por alguna imagen de su subconsciente—. Te quiero, no te vayas, sin ti no seré nada.

—Será divertido molestar a Naruto en cuanto despierte—dice Sai con una de sus sonrisas falsas.

—Oye, no seas tan cruel—se queja Shikamaru en un tono que carece de regaño—. Neji tenías razón, la luna y el sol artificial es lo mismo, ya encontramos la forma de entrar.

—Entonces vamos.

—No seas estúpido, como estamos solo complicaríamos las cosas, lo mejor será esperar—escucho la orden de Shikamaru y me resigno, pero no puedo permitir que nos quedemos sin hacer nada.

—De mientras podemos buscar arsenal extra en la aldea, debe de haber algo en buen estado—aconseja Sai, veo a Shikamaru de reojo y sé que está de acuerdo.

—Sakura, ¿cuándo despertará Naruto?—le pregunta el Nara a la pelirosa.

—Mañana en la tarde, solo habrán sido como dos días.

—¿Y cuánto tardarás en reponerte?

—Dos días si no obtengo chakra extra, solo día y medio con extra—responde con el ceño fruncido—. No tiene caso que se debiliten por mí ya que es poco tiempo de diferencia, lo mejor será esperar.

Ninguno la contradice, ella es la médico, y sabemos actualmente que ella tiene la razón.

Todo el resto del día buscamos armas, claro que las encontramos, algunas necesitaban algo de mantenimiento pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar, descansamos normal…

Bueno casi, Naruto no para de balbucear el nombre de Hinata junto con suplicas, y eso me está hartando, me hace recordar a Tenten.

Ella definitivamente no es como Hinata-sama pero no puedo evitar angustiarme el hecho de que es probable de que la esté haciendo sufrir de una manera similar, Naruto necesitó que Hinata-sama estuviese en peligro para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella.

…

Ya es de mañana, le damos el mantenimiento especial a las armas quedándonos: 200 kunais, 292 shurikens, 3 trozos de alambre de un aprox. De 2 mts cada uno, 1 cuerda delgada de 5 metros, 20 papeles bomba en total.

Y de los 200 kunais solo hay 76 afilados.

Pasan las horas y el tiempo de que despierte Naruto se va acercando, ha mantenido mucho tiempo silencio y casi no se ha movido, por lo cual le calculo menos de 30 minutos debe despertar.

—¡Hinata!—grita Naruto sentándose de inmediato.

—Por fin te despiertas—anuncia Shikamaru al tiempo que Naruto nos voltea a ver.

—¿Por fin?—pregunta confundido.

—Sólo han pasado 2 días, Naruto—le contesto ante su mirada de total desconcierto.

—¿Ocurrió algo entre Hinata y tú?—interroga Shikamaru, hincándose delante de él, a pesar de que él lo sabe o lo intuye intenta ver la situación de Naruto con esa simple, pero a la vez complicada pregunta.

—No, nada en realidad—responde el rubio de manera desanimada, si cree que convence con eso a alguien está peor de lo que pensamos.

—Permaneciste gimiendo el nombre de Hinata, una y otra y otra vez—se burla tal como quería Sai—, así como algunas otras cosas embarazosas—Sai hace una pequeña pausa, en la que Shikamaru deja de ver a Sai para enfocarse en Naruto—Y bueno llegué a oír tu lado sentimental, fue de gran ayuda para mí.

Me he asegurado de no decir mucho, Shikamaru puede que intente que Naruto vaya con Sakura, pero yo no quiero eso; he permanecido delante de Naruto todo el rato para asegurarme de las palabra, gestos y reacciones (además de los planes) de mis compañeros, Naruto no puede depender solamente de Sakura para arreglarse a sí mismo.

—Oye—le reprende Shikmaru volteando a ver Sai mientras Naruto vuelve a acostarse—. Debemos rescatar a Hinata y Hanabi.

Veo como Naruto no se mueve ni un centímetro de su posición, ¿Qué Hinata no le dio la bufanda?, ¿él no debería saber todo el significado que eso implicó?

Es como si arrojara todo ese trabajo a la basura, desecha su amor, todo lo que significa la bufanda.

Quiero matarlo.

—¿Es duro ver a la mujer que te despreció?—se burla Shikamaru y le lanzo una mirada asesina, Shikamaru pone su dedo índice en sus labios señalando que no diga nada.

—Naruto es fuerte como Shinobi pero no puede soportar un desprecio—le sigue la corriente Sai e intentó seguir el juego.

—Irónico para el "ninja más fuerte de las cinco naciones ninja"—me mofo de su actual título, uno de reconocimiento como quiso tener desde niño al querer convertirse.

Shikamaru nos hace señas para que nos vayamos y lo seguimos.

—Shikamaru ni se te ocurra enviarlo con Sakura si nada te funciona, no puedes depender de ella para todo lo relacionado con Naruto—le recrimino, y Shikamaru sonríe, he acertado.

—Voy a hablar con él mañana, si no funciona te aviso y si ninguno de los dos lo convencemos dejaremos que vea a Sakura.

No tengo razón para negarme, así que simplemente asiento y pasa la noche con calma, en la madrugada apenas despierto por el sentir algo de movimiento al no estar dormido por completo, veo como Shikamaru se dirige a otra parte de la guarida, lo sigo y observo como inicia a hablar con Naruto quién se encuentra sentado en medio del lugar.

—Renuncias a una mujer, ¿renuncias a convertirte en Hokage también?

Escucho la voz de Shikamaru no tan lejos, pero en esta ocasión no puedo acercarme más.

—Sí, renuncia—vuelve a hablar Shikamaru—. Renuncia a ella y a volverte un Hokage.

¿Tan mal esta Naruto para no responder?

—Cállate Shikamaru—escucho la voz molesta de Naruto, vaya se tardó en reaccionar— ¿Quieres pelear?

—No me interesa lo que pasó entre Hinata y tú—contesta Shikamaru con un tono de desinterés.

No debería importarle, pero puede ser algo metiche.

—¡Pero eres un Shinobi!—le grita Shikamaru, se ve que no quiere dejarme las cosas solamente a mí.

Pasa un momento de silencio cuando vuelvo a escuchar la voz de Shikamau

—Te dejo solo un momento—sale y me lanza una mirada indicándome de forma silenciosa que ya puedo pasar.

Espero un poco para que no se sienta tan acorralado.

—Naruto.

—Nos escuchaste, no querías que estuviera con Hinata desde un principio ¿verdad?—me pregunta de manera resentida, como queriendo culparme de lo sucedido.

—No digas lo que no sabes Uzumaki, he visto durante estos años como Hinata ha sufrido por tu indiferencia y la he apoyado como ninguna otra persona.

—¿Entonces porque se fue con Toneri?—me pregunta con una mirada llena de ira, casi a punto de gritarme.

—¡No lo sé!—grito ante su odiosa actitud—.De las pocas cosas que puedo estar seguro en este momento es que ella al que ama es a ti, porque así ha sido desde al menos el examen Chūnin y así era al menos hasta antes de venir aquí.

—¡Tal vez ya cambió de parecer y no quiere ser pareja de alguien tan idiota como yo!

No puedo evitar reír sin gracia.

—Gracias por entenderme, yo quería que ella quisiera a alguien mejor, alguien que luchara por ella—lo veo de costado y observo como eso le sorprende, en cierto grado le molesta—.Pero aun así ella no haría eso, no le sería infiel a sus sentimientos por nada, eso es lo que significa la bufanda, compromiso.

—¿Tu sabías de la bufanda?—duda de mis palabras.

—La vi desvelarse por la primera, la observé cuidando la segunda, la miré comenzando la tercera—suspiro al recordar donde fue a parar con la última—.Esa bufanda roja representa amor, dedicación, fidelidad y demasiadas cosas más que quiere ofrecerte. Kō se sacrificó por ustedes dos, Hinata estuvo a punto de morir por ti al menos dos veces, tú esperas tener cariño, al igual que ella desea dártelo ¿entiendes?

—Déjame solo.

—Ella también merece cariño Naruto, esto no se trata solo de ti.

—Neji…

—Las mujeres enamoradas son tercas y masoquistas, no dejan de querer tan fácilmente por un simple error o desperfecto.

—Necesito pensar, por favor vete—me pide de manera reservada.

Con lo que dije estará bien y con su manera de ser necesita pensar las cosas con más calma, pero esto no significa que lo dejaré en paz, solo momentáneamente. Camino por el bosque que nos rodea, siento un mal presentimiento. Algo grande esta por ocurrir, no sé qué es lo que prepara el futuro pero no estoy seguro de que sea algo bueno.

Cuando salgo observo que Shikamaru no está cerca, probablemente se fue a hacer algo útil en espera de que el entendimiento le llegue a Naruto, pero claro, puede tardar un par de horas, lo mejor será no ir tan lejos.

Sigo afilando los kunais cuando siento como Naruto le pasa algo de chakra a Sakura, no hay ninguna duda.

Hoy la batalla comienza.

Rescataremos a Hanabi y a Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Bueno, meses sin aparecer después del rechazo de Narciso, en fin quería hacer esto de 10000 palabras solo logre la mitad y no podía esperar para subirlo por más tiempo. Dentro de un mes aproximadamente podré continuar con un capítulo más de The Last e introduciendo lo que le sigue por que esto no acaba aquí. Seguire con la vida de Neji como si Kishimoto-sama no hubiese hecho lo que hizo.**

 **Disculpan la demora y cualquier error ortográfico. No me ha dado mucho tiempo de pulir los dedazos y así.**


End file.
